Missing Jade
by ancient midnight
Summary: Something happens to Jade and The J-team needs to deal with the consequences and find a way to help her.
1. Chapter 1

I meant to have this out last weekend. Sorry about that. But I have a second story that might explain things to you a little better.

My English teacher informed us that he likes to go on FF, so he asked every one in the class about it. A few of us went on, but no one, except myself is really a rabid reader. Seeing as I was the only one, he told me to pick a few writers, I named off a few, and included myself, because I ran out of names. He heard my penname and chose to look it up, he asked if I knew the writer, and I told him, "No not at all!" I was just trying to be a smart alec, I guess.

He went over and (we were all watching on the projector), and pulls up one of my stories, the Blind Rin one, he looks at it and says "Your stories don't reflect you essays at all! No one wants to read this garbage, it's embaressing! Next time you go to post a chapter, show it to me first. That way you can actually post something good."

Gaah! How humiliating, but I figured telling what happened might take some of the flames away, or add to them. . .

Disclaimer: I own everything! Except Jackie, Jade, And (wow) all the characters of this chapter. The Dragon actually belongs to another one of my works, a book I am trying to publish.

* * *

This entire story started on a day like any other day. . . Well, any other day for the J-team, they were trying to stop a dragon named Portus that had stolen one of the talismans, specifically, the dog of immortality. Not much was known about the mysterious dragon, other than the fact that it made an entire army of 7000 Samurai warriors disappear instantly, never to be seen again, and that the dragon loved to steal and eat children. According to Uncle, it was the pure souls of the children that it had eaten that gave the dragon his great powers, and abilities. Currently, Portus was heading towards New Zealand, and the team had flown ahead and were staying at a hotel.

The morning was not bright, but then it hardly ever is at 5 in the morning. The only person up was about four feet tall, and she was at this very moment, sneaking around the hotel room. She pushed open the door, which conveniently led to Uncle Jackie's room. With the grace and soundlessness of a ninja, Jade bounded into the room and over to the bed.

"Jackie. . . " Jade whispered, creeping a little closer to the form in the middle of the bed.

Jackie didn't respond.

"Jackie. . ."Jade called out a little louder, poking him in the side.

Jackie snorted, "hn?"

"It's time to go!" Jade exclaimed, jumping up and down. "We have a dragon to take down! First we have to get our butts over to the 'location'" Jade stopped bouncing to give her best Captain Black imitation, "then we have to TAKE. HIM. DOWN.-"

"What time is it?" Jackie articulately slurred.

"What?" Jade said, jumping on the bed.

"Time?"

Jade stood up on the bed and started jumping, "it's the morning that Dragon is gunna wish he was never born!"

"Hey Jade! It's five in the morning! Go back to bed!" came the voice of El Toro.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Your crazy! " Jackie said waving his hands in the air.

"Aww but Jackie!"

"Go to bed, and get up at a decent hour! Like normal people!" Jackie flopped back down on his bed and Jade jumped off the bed and went back to her room.

Later at a _decent_ hour (8:12 to be exact)

The kids sat at the coffee table eating their cereal, while the adults planned the battle over coffee in the small kitchenette.

"Toru stays here with the children," El Toro said, it had already been decided yesterday that this dragon was too dangerous for the children to be around a dragon that could make anything disappear

"Aieeeee-yeeeaah!! Toru must come with me, magic must defeat magic, and Toru must hold the book," Uncle added.

"But why-" El Toro was cut off by a sharp whack to the head.

"Do not question Uncle!"

"Alright! " Viper cut in, putting an end to the debate, "Who stays?"

They all started at the same time, pointing out reasons for why they had to be there, and couldn't possibly be here with the kids.

"My strength is needed to bring that monster down-"

"My agility and speed is the only way we can surprise them!-"

"Aieeeeee-yeeeeeaaa!"

"We all need to be there, I'll call Captain Black, I'm sure he will have someone suitable," Jackie cut in.

"Aww but Jackie-" Jade objected, suddenly appearing on the counter, "we should be there too. You need us! A-"

"No, no absolutely not-"

Jade but Jackie off, "But Jackie!"

"No, go sit and do your homework!" Jackie said pushing Jade towards the couch, "Now, I'll call him up now-"

"But I'm done my homework," Jade appeared behind him again (in a way that only Jade can really do properly), holding out her homework proudly.

"When did you do your homework?" Jackie asked exasperatedly. Jade couldn't have done it on the plane, she was far too busy eavesdropping.

"This morning, while everyone was sleeping!"

Jackie rubbed his head, getting thoroughly frustrated. "No, no, no. That's crazy, Jade! You're crazy! Go sit with Pacho and watch T.V. or something! Like a normal kid."

"But Jackie-"

"No!"

"B-"

"No!"

"Fine!" Jade stomped back to the couch, at least Jackie did not forbid them from coming, not outright. Pacho turned on the T.V. and flipped to a random channel.

Meanwhile, the adults were all waiting for Jackie and Viper to get off the phones.

"Captain Black says the babysitter will be here before our taxi gets here."

"Good," El Toro said, getting ready to leave. He told Pacho to stay and do his homework, "This one is to dangerous even for you."

"No it's not!" Jade protested.

"Jade, sit here and watch T.V. like a normal kid," Jackie said, finally getting angry. He was about to slide on his outdoor shoes when the TV caught his eye.

_"Everybody needs a shotgun in their home-" _a man was saying. Jackie quickly flicked the channel, "Jade, what are you doing? Watching that junk!"

"But-"

"No, no buts, you know better. Did you put that on just to prove a point?"

"What?!" Jade said, getting more than a little insulted, "I did no-"

"Now Jade-" Toru tried to soothe.

"Then why would you watch something like that?" Jackie gestured to the TV, too angry to notice he had cut Toru off

"I didn't-"

"Here," Jackie flicked the channel to some cartoon, "watch this like a normal kid."

"I am not a normal kid! I-"

"Then **pretend** to be like the every other kid, that listens to their guardian!"

"I listen to you!" Jade denied, feeling a little hurt.

"Ya? Like now? Like in the kitchen? Like this morning," Jackie exclaimed, getting even angrier.

"Bu-I di, ooh!" Jade flustered, unable to come up with anything, "I am not normal!"

"I know that!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Why would you want me to be normal, normal is boring!"

"I never said that! See, you aren't listening to me again!"

"I am listening, you told me to be normal three times," Jade said, holding up her fingers.

"Arg, why don't you listen-"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Viper was the first person to move, opening the door.

"Your taxi is downstairs, we were sent up here for the kids,."

No less than four men all dressed in black suits, and dark sunglasses came in. Obviously, Captain Black was being careful, since Jade broke into his vaults whenever the whim took her. The leader nodded to the other three, "Secure the area."

While the "babysitters' had the children's attention, the adults went to sneak out the door.

Jade watched the babysitters incredulously, "Are you honestly going to leave us with them?"

Jackie sighed, being caught just as he was about to shut the door, "If I could trust you, I wouldn't."

The adults left for the taxi, getting ready to face Portus.

"We're here, were's Portus?" Viper asked, thoroughly bored after a good hour of waiting. The team was waiting in the middle of a clearing, near the ocean, but well hidden by trees, in other words, there was absolutely nothing to do, to get rid of the anticipation.

Jackie meanwhile, was muttering, "Bad Day, bad day, BAD DAY", over and over, shaking his head.

"He is coming, I can sense his evil magic," Uncle answered.

The next few minutes seemed to drag on forever, until the sound of wood breaking and stone creaking was heard in the very far distance. Everyone prepared themselves, getting ready to face the dragon. The noise grew, until a large, crawling form could be seen in the trees.

Uncle began chanting immediately, waving his concoction around.

He looked practically dead, dragging himself by his claws, and not even using the energy to lift his head. Trees toppled as his massive body came plowing through, his shoulders had to be twenty feet apart, and they cleared a straight path. His skin looked a pasty white, his yellow teeth and facial horns were all cracked and broken, but his black eyes stayed sharp and his nose took in every scent.

"Hmmm," he purred, coming to the clearing, "Tell me, is that child I smell?"

El Toru leaped forward, attacking the dragon, both Viper and Jackie right behind him.

"You have a child dear to you, please tell me where he is," Portus purred seductively, the dragon seemed to get energy, just by the smell of Pacho off of El Toru's clothes, as he attacked Portus's neck. He used his massive hands to push himself up, despite the onslaught of attacks. "Oh, won't you tell me where he is? I promise I will only eat his soul. . ."

El Toru attacked the dragon's head in anger, and before anyone could say anything, Portus scratched him with a horn.

"El Toru, stop!" Uncle cried, but it was too late.

It was a small scratch on the shoulder, but El Toru fell like a ton of bricks.

Portus laughed. Standing on his back legs, he swatted Jackie way impatiently, and picked up the prone wrestler. "Aaaaahh," he cried. "He smells," Portus ripped the jacket off, tossing El Toru aside, "magnificent."

El Toru landed on a bush about thirty meters off, and the others waited, hoping that Uncle's spell would begin to work before the dragon was done with the jacket.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yes, as soon as I'm done here, I'll have to track this one down," his own words seemed to bring Portus back to the present.

Viper and Jackie prepared themselves, ready to distract the dragon again, the dragon had changed, his skin was slightly green, and his horns looked less like chalk. Portus took his nose out of the jacket, and for the first time caught a whiff of Jackie, "Aaahh, I thought I smelt another, a little girl, yes, I'll have to find her as did leave both together, right?" He sounded so hopeful, and almost like one of the children he had devoured. Portus seemed to get even more energy from the new scent. He suddenly seemed to notice Uncle and Toru, for the first time.

"Stop it!" He hissed, taking a swipe at them.

Toru and Uncle both leaped out of the way, (Uncle with a little help from Toru), but the spell was broken in the process. Uncle backed up a little further and started the spell up again.

Jackie and Viper immediately started to attack Portus again, but it did little good, seeing as he had the Talisman of immortality. Viper tried to get the Dragon's attention by attacking the tail, while Jackie attacked the legs, trying to trip the giant up. Portus turned back to them, and just while Viper was kicking his tail, he shot out his leg behind her, forcing her legs to buckle.

"Viper!" Jackie tried to warn her, but Portus circled her legs and slammed her into a tree. The tree trunk broke from the force, and Viper's body went flying out of sight.

While Jackie was distracted, Portus clawed out at him. Luckily, the move was awkward, with Jackie standing under the belly of the dragon, it gave him just enough warning to get out of the way. Jackie leaped away, but was caught by the edge of one of the claws.

Jackie got about fifteen feet away, before the dragon slammed his tail down in front of Jackie. Jackie went to leap over the tail, but the Portus easily caught him in his claws.

The dragon watched Jackie's struggles as they grew weaker and weaker, "My claws may not be as poisonous as my horns, but they hold the same affect. I have no use of adults." The dragon deeply inhaled the smell of Jackie's sweater, sighing, as his skin slowly grew to a pale swamp green, and his horns and teeth lost a little bit more of their yellow colour.

"Aaah, yes-"

"Put Jackie down now!" A voice called from directly below, right before the dragon went flying through the air. Portus dropped Jackie, sending him down to the ground.

Jade didn't catch him, but she did help Jackie get back to the tree line, out of sight.

"Here," Jade held out the healing horse, "Viper and El Toru are on the other side of the clearing. Pacho opted to go back to the-"

Jade's rambling was cut off, as Portus crashed the tree they were hiding behind aside.

"Uh, oh," Jade said, dropping the talisman on top of the still prone Jackie, and running off with the speed of the dragon, "Can't catch me!"

Portus smiled, catching her Essence again. "Oh, a game? What fun!" He purred.

Jade ran by, and grabbed his tail, dragging him back ten meters.

"Oh, I think I can catch you, little one. You can't run forever," Portus acknowledged, watching Jade run in circles around him, overall he seemed to be enjoying himself, despite the situation.

"Oh yes I can!"

"Hmmm? you think so?" Portus spat, but it missed and hit the ground, forming a huge, silvery puddle.

"Missed!" Jade called out, running to stand on Portus's head.

"Jade! His horns, their poison!" Jackie yelled in warning.

Portus shook his head, but Jade had already run off.

"Jade, catch!" Jackie tossed the horse talisman out, not knowing if Jade was scratched or not. The talisman disappeared in midair.

Portus spat again, hitting a tree, just a nanosecond after Jade had moved.

"Missed!"

Portus kept spitting until the entire ground was covered in dark, silvery saliva. Jade was not stupid enough to touch it, even without Toru's warning.

Portus Kept Spitting, and all the adults could do was move out of the way, and try to avoid getting hit. Soon even the trees were covered, and Jade was running on the very top branches, leaping from branch to branch.

"Missed again you great big bug!" Jade yelled out, not stopping.

"Oh, I did, did I?" Portus spat again, this time right in front of stopped for only a second, but the twigs she had been running on were so weak they gave out, and there was nothing to hold onto.

Jade hit the ground with a squelch, "Ewwwww!"

"I've got you," Portus laughed reaching forward.

"Uh, oh!" Jade tried to stand, and only managed to soak her front, she kept sliding and couldn't find a grip on the ground. With her mind in turbo drive, she got an idea. Jade pulled out two other talismans, and blew flames at the ground, burning the liquid, at the same time as she used the power of the pig to burn the dragon.

Portus hissed, and caught Jade up in his tail, the goo hadn't dried fast enough to give Jade a path to run away with.

"No," Jackie yelled, stepping in the goo, he couldn't go any further though, as the saliva was just as slick here as it was with Jade.

"Hmmm, you smell good!" Portus seemed to forget about the adults as he brought Jade closer to his nose, catching his claw on her arm.

"Aww your breath is foul!" Jade chocked out, dramatically.

"Don't breathe Jade! " Uncle called out, having finished his matra.

Portus didn't seem worried, he gently lifted Jade's head with his claw, turning her face upwards. Jade didn't struggle, outward, she was too busy trying to activate another talisman.

Finally, Jade activated the sheep, just as she felt Portus about to bite her in half, she could hear Jackie and the others yelling something, but they were all yelling at the same time, and Jade couldn't make out what it was.

Portus froze, pulling Jade off his tongue. He looked puzzled, for a whole three seconds before he felt Uncle's spell being activated. A bright light spread through his stomache. The dragon went to step towards Jackie, and slipped on his own slick pool.

"Nooooooooo!" Portus yelled, opening his own portal, he tried to enter, but was pulled back. There was an explosion and colourful fireworks flashed. The pools of saliva began smoking, making it hard to breath and impossible to see anything. Portus shrieked, an unearthly horror, strange sizzling could be heard as the last pools dried away, and the last breaths carried away the spark in those black eyes. Portus' skin was once again white, his claw and horns that yellow colour. The wind picked up, and the rest of the carcass blew away breaking up into chalky substance that Uncle and Toru later took a few jars of.

Immediately, the adults began looking for Jade, they knew she had to be near the dragon, so they ran to the spot and frantically dug through the chalk. After a full minute of searching, Toru looked up, and laughed.

"Look, she's been watching us the whole time," Viper said in relief.

Jade was sitting just beyond where the dragon' portal had been, her back to the stump of a tree.

"Very funny Jade," Jackie said, jogging up to her, and looking relieved to say the least.

"Jade?" Jackie knelt down, touching her.

"Jade sweety?" Viper said, coming up behind Jackie, and putting a hand to Jade's head.

"Let me by, I must examine her," Uncle said, pushing past Viper and Jackie.

"She's cold. She had the Horse Talisman, how could she be hurt?" Viper asked, worried.

"She's alive, her soul isn't here," Uncle quickly informed them.

* * *

And That's where I leave you, mostly because it has taken far too long to write this chapter.

Joke of the week:

Two Mufins are sitting in a baker's over. The first one turns to the other one and says, "Man, it's hot in here"

The second turns to the first and replies, "Oh, a talking muffin!"

The best part about this joke is that you can replace the stars with help, for kids, or another word for adults!

Oh ya, and also, you may notice that Viper and Jackie couldn't touch Portus, in one part of the story, don't worry, I did not forget aboutwhat the power of the dog really is, he was just so weak that if any of their blows had of landed on his back or legs, he would have died! I figured, with his loss of energy, his legs would start turning into the same substance as at the end of the chapter, this would also stop him from being able to use them, forcing him to crawl.

I hope you enjoy my story so far, and don't be afraid to review, the next chapter will be out as soon as I possibly can.


	2. Chapter 2

The first part of this chapter is the first chapter in Jade's perspective. It explains a few things that could not be explained in the first chapter before without dragging it out.

The second part moves on to something new.

* * *

The door clicked shut behind Jackie.

I threw myself onto the couch, still furious.

"Oh look, Finding Nemo's on," Pacho exclaimed, excitedly.

I glared at him, "I can't believe he would say that!"

"Which part," Pacho asked, listening to Dory try to ask a whale instructions.

"All of it, I'm trust worthy! And why would he want a normal kid! And I do listen to him, all the time-"

"I think he means actually doing as you are told.

"Hey, can I see your report? I have most of mine done," Pacho abruptely changed the topic. He and I had to write similiar reports for our teachers, we found out the day before, on the plane while we were waiting for Jackie to get out of the bathroom. "I have only just started my own homework, but we have the rest of the weekend."

I picked up my homework from the table, flipped through it, and handed him the sheets with a sigh. I really did finish it all this morning, now there's nothing to do to take my mind off the fight I'm missing. I suspect that the only reason Pacho wants to read my report is to make sure that his own report is that much better than mine.

"or he wants a rootbeer float!" Dory was saying on the TV. Two of the babysitters sat on either end of the couch, one beside me and the other beside Pacho. They sure know how to watch a kid, I mean what are we going to do, climb into the TV? Not a bad idea, too bad Uncle's spellbooks are all at home.

Pacho is still talking about the report, I guess, he's trying to get me to think of something else, and not talk about Jackie. Just as well, I don't want to think about this morning right now.

The babysitters are watching the movie, maybe I'll be able to get away later because they are distracted, and if not, atleast they aren't bothering us.

I decide to test them by getting up, and not too much to my suprise, all four glasses turn in my direction, they look so cool. One day, I'll be a section 13 agent to, but I'll get more important missions, not babysitting. "I need to use the bathroom," I explain quickily.

One of the guys sitting by the fridge get up and follows me to the bathroom door, can you say 'awkward', I mean what do you say to someone who follows you all the way to the door of the bathroom? And then stands beside it, expecting you to actually go while they are standing right there!

"Er, here we are?" He doesn't move so I go for a more direct approach, "A little privacy, please?" The big glub moves over an inch. Whatever, I don't really need to go anyways.

I push the door open and turn the light on, shutting and locking the door behind me. Nope, no way out of here. The vent has been nailed shut with a metal plating, che, like that could possibly keep me here. Not that I'm going anywhere, but I mean come on! I'm Jade Chan, I don't need a vent to get out of a hotel!

I'm going to stay right here, in this hotel, until Jackie gets back. Yep, staying right here. Jackie can take this dumb dragon on his own, this once. Next time though, I will so be there!

I open the door and go to walk out, only to bang into this great troll. "Ow," I moan, rubbing my nose, "What are you doing standing right infront of the door like that?"

"Hn," he grunts, I should have known he wouldn't have anything to say to that.

"Hey, I finished my report," Pacho greets, "I just needed to add a few more points in the introduction, after all everything must be perfect for this report! I'll read yours if you read mine."

"Sure, your grammar is terrible," I state, jumping up onto the couch.

"What, my grammar is not so bad, your spelling is bad!" Pacho says, grabbing my report, and handing his to me.

"Alright, I'll read your report," I give in, not really feeling up to the fight, I feel a little ill, like a twinge in my stomach.

I look at the first page, Pacho may have neat writing, but the entire thing looks like it's incoded in a better code than even Black's notes on security. Thank the lord that he doesn't have my teacher, who ordered the report to be atleast two pages, his teacher only asked for one.

I finished fixing his report, and waited for him to finish mine.

"That's not fair, you finished first because yours was longer! I was much more concise in _my_ writing!"

"Okay," I agreed, waiting for him to finish. I flipped through the channels, looking for something interesting. I look at the time, not even an hour since Jackie left.

My stomach is still twinged, when will Jackie be home? Figures, the one time I listen to him will probably be the time he needs me the most.

"Here!" Pacho yells in my ear.

"What?!" I yell back.

"I've been trying to pull you out of the lala land for a few minutes now," Pacho tells me.

"Oh, are you done with that?" I take my homework back and rewrite it, still thinking of this morning. If it didn't mean I would have to redo the entire report, I'd change the topic. . . maybe I should anyways. It's not like I have a dragon to fight, or Jackie to save; I've got time to rewrite it. besides, Jackie can handle himself without me for at least one time.

I slid off the couch, "I'm getting a drink." Pacho nods, but keeps focusing on his page.

Something is going wrong, I just know it. It's not just that I want to join in the fight, (although, sure I do), it's more than that. Jackie really needs me this time. The only problem is these babysitters, one has followed me to the fridge for Pete's sake! He reaches in and grabs a soda, as though that's why he's over here to begin with.

It doesn't matter, I know how we're going to get out of here.

"You know that isn't good for you, right?"

He grunts in response.

"So you don't care?"

"Hn."

"but what about your job, eating junk could affect your work."

"Hn."

"When I'm an agent, I'm going to go on really cool missions, and I'll never eat junk or be stuck babysitting some kids."

"Hn."

"Okay then, Can I have one? A soda, I mean?"

"Hn."

"Can Pacho have one too?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, thanks."

"Hn."

"You must be the articulate one of the group."

"Hn."

I take two cans back to the couch and hand one to Pacho, "Here Pacho, they said we could have one."

"Thanks."

I reach into my pocket and grab the snake talisman.

"What have you got there?"

"I have a new set of marbles, do you want to see them?"

Pacho just stares at me, so I pull the snake talisman out, grab Pacho and disappear. We begin sneaking to the door, but right before we get there, one of the babysitters shakes up the pop can and sprays the room, just missing us.

"Tuh, now I have to redo my ho-" I cut Pacho off by ripping the door open and pulling him out.

"Get back here kid!"

"You are going to be in so much trouble. . . "

We keep running until Pacho pulls me into a janitor's closet.

"In here," Pacho pulls open a laundry chute, I leap in, head first.

"Woooh, whooo!" We slid all the way down, and landed on a pile of white linen.

"Come on, let's get outta here," We run out of the room and into the hall. Luckily there were no staff there, and the door to outside was in sight. Pacho saved the questions until they were outside, and hailed a cab.

"Okay, why are we going after the grown-ups, you know they're just going to be angry."

"I just have this feeling that Jackie needs me right now," I answer, counting to make sure we have enough money, "You take American, right? we need to get to camp Wozil- Wazil something."

"Camp Wazi-" woaw, that's why I couldn't remember, it's gotta be six syllables long!

"Ya, sure, that one. Our guardians are there waiting for us."

"A feeling?" Pacho said, not believing it. "That is the worst excuse you've ever come up with!"

"Jackie said that I should listen to my instincts, so that is what I'm doing. My instincts are saying that we aren't going fast enough!"

"Are you sure?" Pacho asks, glaring closely.

"Positive."

Pacho sighs, leaning back in his seat, "Alright then. Driver, how long 'til we get there?"

"It'll be 'bou' five minutes now."

I take to counting the minutes on the the radio clock. Four minutes later, the driver pulls over.

"Here you are, sir," I hand him the money and slipped out, not giving him time to ask any questions.

"Thank you," Pacho calls over his shoulder, running into the woods ahead of me. We are both too relieved that the driver didn't stop us to ask about our guardians, that would have been awkward.

"It's this way," I lead Pacho until we heard the telltale sounds of a fight.

From our position, we can see that the dragon is white and looked seriously ill' it really shouldn't be a problem. Heh, guess we weren't needed after all. Aww man, how will I explain this to Jackie?

The dragon purrs for Pete's sake! What kind of threat can he pose when he _purrs_? To make matters worse, he is incredibly slow at moving! El Toro just attacked his head with no problem.

"That's one point for El Toro," Pacho informs me.

I hear a yell that sounds a lot like Uncle's.

"What did he say?"

"Hmhm," Pacho shrugs.

"Noooo!-" I cover Pacho's mouth, watching El Toro being swung around like a rag doll. How? What happened, one minute he was attacking, and now, he is in the dragon's claws. The dragon tosses El Toro aside, and I release Pacho.

I hope El Toro's not dead, the horse can only heal him, it can't bring him back! El Toro looks dead, but then, he flew a good forty meters, hit a tree and landed in a bush, he looks more than dead, his whole body looks slightly curved, in a very unnatural way, and he has scratches all over him. I activate the horse and point it at him.

"El Toro?" Pacho calls out, hugging him.

El Toro awakens, looking slightly confused, he sits up, "Pacho, What's-no, you shouldn-"

"Don't worry, I will listen to you, and I will go back to the road and wait there-"

Suddenly there's a yell, "Viper!"

Pacho stays with El Toro, but I run back, conveniently not hearing El Toro's yell.

Viper flies through threw the air. I flip through the talisman, looking for, yes that one. I pull out the rooster and levitate Viper down to the ground. This is bad, two of the J-team are down for the count, and there is only one that is still fighting, and he's all alone at the moment.

I knew Jackie needed me! Whoa, think about that later, right now, run! The dragon already picked Jackie up. Jackie isn't moving! He's just laying there, in the dragon's hand, letting the dragon sniff him, gross!

I run with all the speed of the dragon, and yell the first thing that comes to my mind, telling him to put Jakie down. Jackie doesn't even turn his head to my voice, not good, he's either dead- or knocked out, or worse, I can't let this dragon eat him for breakfast though. I grab the dragon and throw him as hard as I can. I throw him so hard, he goes flying clear across the clearing.

I heard Jackie land with a thud, and ran over to him, pulling him to the safety of behind the line of trees. I quickly explain him were Viper and El Toro are, even though I'm not sure if he could hear me. I hold out the talisman, and notice Jackie is looking at me. Actually, he is glaring at me, in a way that says something along the lines of, 'you did not listen, and now you are so grounded from TV for the **rest. of your. life**'.

The dragon slammed the tree aside and I toss the horse talisman to Jackie, "Don't worry, I'll hold 'im off!" I promise, running after the dragon.

I throw a taunt at him, and try to lead him away from where Jackie. I run in fast circles, and once even to the top of his head.

I wait until I see Jackie meet up with El Toro, and Viper, to back down, I've held him off long enough. The spell should be finished soon anyways, and Jackie and them will take it from here, they just need a little T-boost.

I nearly make it to the woods, when the dragon spits right in front of me!

"Don't step in the saliva! 'tis not good for you!" Toru yells.

"Missed!" I yell, running around the dragon again.

He surprises me, by spitting right where I was about to step, I barely avoid it. Uh, oh, he's not letting me go.

"Missed again!"

He spits again, making me change my course, and again, between me and the treeline.

He keeps spitting, again and again and again. I am actually having trouble finding spots on the ground that are not actually covered in dark saliva, after all, every time he spits it's about two meters long. It's making me too predictable, he can tell where I'm going to be. . . I need keep running from him, but I need to remain unpredictable, the trees.

The next time that dragon spits, I surprise him, by leaping up into the closest tree. Ha, he wasn't expecting that! Uh,oh, my shoulder, and the side of my neck and face is sprayed in saliva! This can't be good, it's slick and slimy! EW!!

He spits at me again, and then he spits in front of me, then on my right, then on my left, then on my right. He's trying to box me in, but Uncle's spell will be done by then. Come on rooster, which pocket did I put it in? I feel around my sweater pocket, horse? Nope, Dragon? Nope, darn it, sheep, ox. . . where is it?! The dragon spits a few more times, and yes, I am now completely boxed in, all he needs to do is, yep, spit right in front of me, like that. I stop and instantly, the twigs I've been running on all snap, sending me crashing down through them, I reach out and grab a branch, but my hand get's scratched by the twigs, my hand slips off and I fall, stupid talisman. Just great, well, atleast I'm holding the rabbit talisman, 'cause that really hurt.

I sit up, ready to run off again, but I've landed in a huge puddle, "Eeewww!"

The stuff is slippery, I can barely get to my knees without falling! I switch the horse for the dragon, and take a talisman out of my pocket, hope it's the rooster, I blow fire to back him up, and activate the other one. The pig! Fine, I might be able to burn this slime away. I try, but the saliva is too watery, whatever is burned away is replaced too quickily, if it's even burning at all, it doesn't smell like it is.

"Hmm, your soul," the dragon whispered, smelling my soaked clothes. His breathe really smells sweet, but not the good sweet, more like rotting bruised apples, or corn, disgusting, but sweet.

I think Uncle may be yelling something, but I can't really hear it, and Jackie is yelling too, at the same time.

Wait, what's that caught behind the dragon's claw, wedged into the skin? I reach out and grab it; the dog talisman, why is that here?

Oh yeah, Jackie! He needs me, he's injured, because of this dragon! I throw the dog towards Uncle's chanting, hopefully, it will help him out. Great, I'm a rag doll again, not liking that. Now what about me? Only a number of talismans can help me, the rabbit, the dog, the sheep! He only really wants my soul, otherwise he would have been chewing on El Toro, and Jackie! Right, Jade concentrate!

Gently, I am placed on the dragon's tongue, and pulled into his mouth. Ew, his mouth is sticky and dry! That rotting smell grows. Wait, snap out of it Jade, I focus on the talisman again, and a second later, I'm looking at myself.

"Be back soon!" I tell my body, floating out of his mouth.

The dragon was about to bite me, but he stops the second I leave his mouth. Yes, score one for the T-girl!

"Hmm?" He pulls me out of his mouth and looks at me closely, before suddenly looking at Uncle. Yes, the spell must have finished, che, took long enough! The dragon went to move, and slipped in his own saliva, ha serves him right!

"Nooooo!" he shrieks, opening a portal,

That's not good! He can't take me with him! Especially through his own portal, where Uncle won't be able to find me. I fly to him, trying to get in my body again, but I miss, and the portal he's opened sucks me in. Great, just what I was trying to avoid!

The portal swirls and turns, feeling hot, and cold. My fingers and toes feel like they have pins and needles. Then again, maybe I do; I can't breathe; my chest feels like I'm being crushed from all sides. I hope this is just moving inside the portal, and that I won't be stuck here for too long. How long will it take Uncle to find me? When we thought Jackie was lost in that portal, we spent the entire day looking, and then found out he wasn't out there at all. . .

Grief, my chest hurts, not breathing really hurts. And all those movies say it doesn't but it really does, a lot. The pressure shifts, and the portal around me slowly turns black, I can't feel my hands, or feet, or anything for that matter. Strange.

"But how?" Jackie asked, breaking the shocked stillness.

Uncle didn't swat Jackie, instead he gave him a patient, understanding look over his glasses , "Let Uncle look for clues, Toru help Uncle!"

Toru gave a bow, "Yes, Sensai." He bent to pick up the girl.

"Aaaiiiee-Yeeeeaaahhh! What do you think you are dooiiinnng?!"

"Moving her?" Toru answered, unsure.

"Leave her, must search for clue!" Uncle looked at Jackie, "What ar you standing there for?! Must look for talisman!"

"The talisman?" Jackie asked.

"The dragon is dead, he must not have the talisman, we have to look for it again!"

honestly, Jackie was thinking about the danger Jade was in, not about the talisman, or he would have caught that one and one weren't adding up.

"No need, it's right here, he must have dropped it during the fight," Viper pulled out the dog, and held it out, "It was on the ground, a small ways from the fight."

Uncle gave her a suspicious look, before he continued to look down at Jade, "I wonder," he muttered to himself, crouching so that he could dig through her pockets.

"What are you doing? Do you think she had time to activate the Sheep?" El Toro asked, figuring out what Uncle was looking for.

Uncle emptied out Jade's pockets, finding the most interesting things, a game-boy, notepad, pencil, pen, eraser (she needs a pencil box, Jackie decided), batteries, a spindle of twine, sharpener, money, change, hanker chief, her house keys, Jackie's house keys, sunglasses, a hat, Jackie's wallet (he had left it at the hotel that morning), the hotel key, a screw driver kit, cotton balls. . . the list went on and on. Jade's pockets were better suited for a spy agent in the middle of a job, then an eight-year old's pockets. Uncle emptied more and more from Jade's pockets, until they were emptied, he even checked and emptied the back pockets.

"The talismans are not here, we will have to use different magic to check Jade."

Uncle and Toru began taking samples of everything, the Saliva in Jade's sweater, the powder of what was left of Portus, and even the tree leaves where Portus had banged his head.

Viper used her skills, and Jackie's help to look around the surrounding forest, and through the remains, in case the talismans were lost during the battle. El Toro went back to camp, to get Pacho and tell him about Jade.

They had only started when Jackie's phone went off, "Hello-"

"Hey Jackie, I'm afraid I have bad news; the kids escaped," Captain Black cut him off.

"I know. The dragon was defeated, but Jade-"

"Is she there? What happened?"

"We don't know what happened-" Jackie paused as he heard the captain give out an order.

"We are already on our way, I'll see you in a few, and see what happened for myself," the phone clicked off.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fie Di Jow. . . "

Uncle began chanting, waving his salmon and pointing his puffer fish at Jade.

"Are you bringing her back?" Viper asked, once Uncle stopped.

"No, Uncle was checking to see if Jade was still in body. Jade is not here, her soul is gone."

"Was it taken by the dragon?" Viper asked.

"Could be. Uncle do not know," Uncle answered quietly.

"Is there a way that you can tell?"

"The dragon powder should tell us if Jade's spirit was taken by the dragon."

The sounds of helicopters and cars quickly spread, and in moments, they pulled up to the clears. Captain Black, El Toro, and Pacho jumped out of one, and the section-13's entire staff came out of the others. Immediately, men began to clean the carcass, putting all the powder into a single container, the saliva into many different vials and barrels, and even gathering samples of the surrounding trees.

Debris disappeared, and within minutes, tree-planters were arranging for trees to be brought in. Captain Black offered them a ride back to their hotel, "We'll have you on a flight home within the hour."

"Good, because Uncle needs his books."

Toru grabbed Jade, and they hopped in the black truck.

Back at the hotel, they left Jade in the car with Captain Black. They went upstairs and met up with Elt Toro and Pacho.

"Is it true about Jade," Pacho asked, looking at Jackie.

"Go get your things," El Toro told him, patting him on the shoulder. Pacho ran off, going to grab his suitcase.

Everyone went to grab their things.

Jackie finished packing his things and went to check on the others. Viper was done, and helping El Toru and Uncle pack away their numerous books on banishing demons and ingredients for spells. That left El Toru and Pacho, a quick glance at El Toro's room proved he didn't need any help, but Jackie offered anyways.

"No, I just need to grab my toothbrush, thanks anyways."

"Okay," Jackie said, watching El Toro search the room for his toothbrush. "It's on the bed," Jackie pointed to it.

"Thanks, there, I'm all ready. Where's Pacho? He should be done by now."

"I do-oh! He must be getting Jade's things together as well," Jackie smacked his head, having forgotten about Jade's things. El Toro followed Jackie out and to the kids' room.

The situation was not really what they could have expected, Pacho was lieing on the bed, his feet on the top of his bag, and he was reeeming on the strings to his backpack, trying to close it.

"Got it, could you pull the stopper?"

El Toro complied, chuckling.

"We came to see if you needed help, and to get Jade's things," Jackie told him.

"Oh, yes? Jade packed most of her things this morning, we were really bored," Pacho explained.

Jackie picked up Jade's pack, "Was there anything else she left out?"

Pacho nodded, "her homework is on the coffee table, as is mine."

Jackie sighed, looking around the room for anything they missed.

"Jackie! El Toro! Are you finished?!" Uncle yelled from the living room.

"Yes Uncle!" The three of them went out to meet him, Jackie making a beeline to the coffee-table to grab the soaked homework of both kids.

On the way out, Jackie left the keys with the front lady and thanked her for their services.

"Yes, it is not often that people ask for that suit and even rarer for them to ask for the walk-in closets to have beds in them! But I can see why you would need it, with so many in the group," The lady told him, laughing kindly.

"Thank you," Jackie said again.

"Thank you," Jackie said, after Captain Black dropped them off at Uncle's shop.

"No problem," Black said, looking over at Toru's back, "is she going to be alright?"

Jackie nodded, "Uncle will be able to do something. She'll be back, breaking into those vaults soon."

"Speaking of such things, we're still looking for those items. . .I'll keep you posted."

Jackie nodded and waited until Black drove off before he went inside.

Viper and El Toro were shipping books back and forth, Pacho was running off into the kitchen, and Tohru and Uncle were both chanting over the sample of dust, which had been poured in a bowl.

The powders began to glow, getting brighter until there are no colours in the room. BOOM!! The powder explodes, causing a loud bang and smoke. The room went silent, as everyone watched Uncle poured the ashes on to a stack of paper.

Dark silvery liquid began to spread across the page, in lines, forming words.

"Hmmm," Uncle lifted the first page, looking at the second, "Now we look for Jade' name."

Each adult took stack of paper. The papers were filled in what appeared to be no order, by children's names ages and splotches of what really looked a lot like blood. The adults shivered in unison.

The lines continued to run through all the papers, and even the next stack, filling in each page with the names of the poor children Portus had stolen.

"And get me another stack of papers!"

* * *

That's all for today, if you have any questions or concerns, I'll probably answer them next time.

As promised, two weeks, not a day late.

Joke of the day,

A Canadian dies and gets to meet Death himself. The Canadian is shocked, but he notices a wall of clocks behind Death.

"Why do you have a wall of clocks?" he asks.

"Oh these? These are here because they tell me exactly how many lies anyone in history has ever made, you see this," Death points to a clock with the hour hand at two, "This is Linkin's clock, meaning he only ever told two lies in his entire life. And this, this is your clock, you told one!"

"Cool, where is Celine Dion's clock?"

"It's in Honesty's office, she uses it as a ceiling fan."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

I found out that the copy of chapter two that I fixed up didn't make it on, so all my spelling errors, and typos made it to the public, no!

and I am too lazy to go back and fix them all again! So I updated instead, it was either one or the other, and I thought this one made the better deal.

Some things you might notice, if you have read the original, you will notice I changed the format. The original was trying to force my personal book onto Jade's character, and it just doesn't work, her character would completely change the book, so the plot wouldn't work out the same way, and that is part of the reason my other story, Jade, taken away, seemed so OOC.

Secondly, I have given Jade a middle name, simply because I needed something to separate her from the other children, if it was just Jade Chan, then they would never know if it was Jade or not.

Thirdly, I do know that Tokyo is not in China, and that the U. S. is not known for their cheap child labour. I do know that every state has laws prohibiting child labour.

* * *

Stack after stack of papers filled out, and even Uncle was looking slightly green. Finally, the strange writing stopped, and the liquid raced off the last page, onto the desk below. the top of the desk now filled with thousands of sheets, digging by hand seemed futile.

"This will take forever, we need Jade home for school tomorrow, not to mention, she has to redo her homework," Argued Jackie, "Isn't there a spell that can make this go faster?"

THWAK!!

"No magic, read!" Uncle divided the stacks up again, handing each one their own.

Uncle said something about expecting a phone call, and went to the other room, while the others sat on the chairs and couches.

Hours later, Viper pulled them out of their readings, "Jade Lui Chan."

"No, Jade's middle name is not Lui," Jackie patiently informed them.

"What is her middle name?"

Jackie coughed, "Mingxia Ning."

Viper angrily tossed her current sheet aside, as well as the next few sheets, "Most of these are too short. Most of the children only have one or two names."

"What an unusual middle name," Tohru commented, tossing pages aside and placing them on the table beside him.

Jackie nervously scratched his neck, "Yeah, Jade usually tries not to keep it to just Jade."

Their conversation was interrupted by Uncle entering with his pile, "You not done yet?! Jade will never be found if you don't huurry!"

Uncle traded his pile for the last one on the desk, and settled down on his chair to read it.

A few minutes later, Toru broke the silence, "Was that M-I-N-G-X-I-A and N-I-N-G?"

"Yes, did you find her name?" Jackie stood up to look at the paper.

"Yes, she is the last one on the page," Toru said, handing the paper over to Jackie.

"We know where she is, what do we do now?" Asked Jackie, turning to Uncle.

"Let me see," Uncle ripped the paper out of Jackie's hands, "hmm, we must try the extracting spell I came up with to see if there is enough of Jade's soul to bring her back to us."

* * *

The world is spinning, and my whole body aches, like Tohru dived on her twenty times.

Even moving her fingers hurts her entire body-spinal injury? Jade open her eyes, and see . . . a leaf. A large brown leaf to be exact, right on her face.

Where is Jackie? Is she still in Camp Wazi-place? Where is everyone? Why am Jade hurt, here, and alone?

Oh, yeah, Jade have the talismans! If I can reach her pocket, she'd be able to heal herself, duh!

She reaches for her pocket, and feels for the right talisman. Even her toes hurt from moving her arm, definitely a spinal injury. The horse can fix that in no time.

Jade feels around a little more until she got it! Immediately, the pain disappears. Sitting up, a pile of leaves fall of me, I am in the middle on the woods. Definitely not in China, or New Zealand. I may not study these things, but I do know that these trees look a lot like the ones we saw in Ireland.

Jade shivers, it's cold without those leaves. The wind goes right through her sweater!

Thunder rumbles, it's probably what woke her up.

CRACK!

The sound of lightening spread through the air, bouncing off the trees.

The sound of rain comes next, before it hits Jade. The trees have no leaves to protect her with, and she gets soaked within a minute.

Despite the fear of not finding this place again, Jade takes off.

There had to be shelter somewhere, Jade pulls out the rabbit, rubbing it and speeding up. This rain could last for hours, and the horse might not be able to heal her if she got too sick, or was dying.

She's running so fast, she nearly passes the small cabin. She wouldn't have even seen it if it weren't for the light.

Before she can change her mind, Jade's already up to the door and banging on it to be heard. The door opens immediately, and Jade runs in.

"I am sorry," Jade bows a few times, "The rain came and I got all wet and I needed somewhere to go to get out of it."

"How did you find us?" The man growls, getting over the surprise of having someone charge into his home rather quickily. Nervously, Jade notices that he has a sword in his hand, the room smells of beer, and it looks like he hasn't shaved in a week or two, something about his character just screams criminal.

"I was running and I saw the light," Jade says honestly.

"Macail, why he's just a boy!" Sitting on the only bed is another older man dressed similarly, drink and sword in hand. Jade notices a third in the corner bow drawn and ready to shoot, he stands just out of the candle's reach, but he's dressed the same way as the other two from what can be seen.

_Shoot! I mean, don't shoot, darn!_

"Hmmph, 'could be sent first as a trap!"

The man on the bed laughs, "sure, sure. You're simply paranoid. Hey kid, what are you doing out in this weather?"

"I got lost from my camp, and was looking for it, but I couldn't find it," Jade easily replies.

"Uh huh, and when was that?"

"Yesterday, my Uncle and I were travelling to the city, and we were already lost."

The men start laughing again, "You sure are lost, the city's not for another four days travel, there's only one road, how did you get so lost?"

"We didn't follow the road, my Uncle thought he would take a shortcut," Jade filed away this story to remember later, if they asked again.

"I just need a place to get out of the rain.I can begin looking again tomorrow morning."

The man on the bed still chuckled, "sure, but how are you going to pay us for your stay?"

An uncomfortable feeling settles in Jade's stomach again.

A quick look around, the hearth in the middle of the room is empty, the lamp is nearly out of oil. The place is relatively clean, covered in dust, but at least it is orderly, and everything is in the right place. The room is rather small, with only five feet of room on either side of the harth. The bed, _think!_, a table,_ think darn it!_ and two chairs are crammed on the opposite wall.

_Got it._

"I will go outside and gather wood for the fire."

"You won't be able to light it in this weather, boy."

Ignoring the boy retort, to save time, Jade informed him that she would be able to start a fire with the wood.

"If I start a fire, and gather all the necessary wood, will that be payment enough?"

The three share a look, "Fine," says the man on the bed, "But don't try anything funny."

Jade quickly goes out the door and gathers the necessary wood.

"Here," she says pulling in the last of the pile from outside. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Jade activates the pig, filling the room with steam as the log warms up, and the ice melts.

"Ha! a magic user then!" The man laughs again.

"Yeah," Jade puts some wood in the hearth and starts up the fire.

The other man finally put his bow down.

"Sooo, who are you guys?" Jade asks, sitting on the other side of the harth. A nice fire between them makes her feel much better.

"Go to sleep, this storm will be here for a while, " Rookie says, warming his hands.

_Alright then, _Jade leans back on the wall, beside the fire. Within ten minutes, she starts to doze off. Soon after she falls asleep, with her hands securely on the talismans, just in case.

"I told you it was a trap!"

Jade leaps up, "What is it? What happened? Who's attacking?"

All three freeze mid-motion, the bowman was about to put out the fire with a bucket of dirt, the doorman (Macail) was holding his two large swords, and the leader was still sitting in bed.

"What did you do, you weren't there a moment ago," Macail spits out angrily.

"I was asleep," Jade answers a little too politely. _I must have activated the snake._

"You had us worried, kid," The leader answers.

"Really? Why?" Jade asks, curiousity burning bright.

"No reason, go back to sleep," He lies down to end the conversation.

Bowman sits back in his little chair, setting the dirt on the ground, and Macail sits back on the ground, a few feet away from Jade.

Jade sits back down, and tries to go to sleep but the ground is cold, Macail is staring at her, the water from the rain is coming in under the wall, Macail is still staring at her back, she's now half covered in mud. The fire is cackling loudly.

Finally, Jade gives up, "Oy! Stop it Macail!" Jade rolls over and sits up angrily, "I can't sleep with you burrowing holes in my back!"

"How do you know my name?"

_He sure looks shocked._

"Magic, how do you think?-"

"Taren called you by name before," Bowman cuts in, his voice silky.

Macail looks abashed, "Oh, 'not magic at all then. Go to sleep kid, I'm just making sure you don't vanish again."

"Macail, Taren-What's your name?"

"You don't need to know," Macail answers gruffly.

"Fine, then I'll make up something."

Macail clenches his jaw, and even Taren's back stiffens.

"Go to sleep, child. I am the Holy Knight of Talisar, Darel. Taren and Macail are two of my squires. Sleep," The bowman speaks softly, and Jade's eyes begin to drop, the mud is so comfortable. "These woods are full of Talisarian knights, and bounty hunters. . . this is not the place for children, tomorrow. . . . " Jade falls asleep in midsentence.

Someone cussing the next morning wakes Jade up.

"Macail, calm yourself! We'll pick some more up when we get to town, nothing can be done for it now," Taren sighs in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Jade stands to see what they are looking at, something in their bag.

"I broke the bottle of ink."

"Oh," That's not too exciting.

"The rain has stopped, I suppose you must go now, to search for that Uncle," Taren prompts.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Thanks for letting me stay!" Jade gives a quick bow, before opening the door and going outside, not looking back once.

_I should go back, Uncle might be able to find me easier._

Jade heads back to the spot. At first she sits, and waits, and after that she gets up and kicks the leaves around, with the dirt. Then she uses the pig to carve her name, and various pictures into the trees.

Hours pass, and Jade get's more and more nervous. Surely Uncle must have found the spell by now. They had found Jackie in about 8 hours of searching, what if Uncle had already searched this dimension, and had written it off?

Jade kicks the ground again, Uncle is taking way too long, and she is both starving and cold. For boredom's sake (and admittedly, warmth as well), Jade builds herself a fire, and settles down for the night.

Jade falls asleep late that night after working herself into another panic with reasons for why Uncle could have not found her yet.

"I am sending you home Jade. You should be in Tokyo, you belong there," Jackie said, wiping down the counters of the antique store.

"But I don't know anyone in Tokyo!" Jade exclaimed, suddenly terrified. She had just come home, she didn't want to go away again.

"Maybe we should send her to go live with my mother," Toru said, wiping his hands on his apron, and getting coal dust all over it.

"Ha, her father was going to send her to military school, we should send her to Kanses, good French military school there," Uncle came into the room with a book. Somehow this makes perfect sense, Jade realizes, the French children's military was in Kanzes to use the cheap child labour to ship antiques to Mexico.

"But I want to stay here!" Jade cries.

"No, it is best for you to leave, but I'll take you to the airport," Jackie says, pointing to the roof, and nodding.

Suddenly Jackie and she are standing in an empty Stealth plane. Jackie doesn't appear to be worried, even when the plane startes to move.

"Oh well, I took you this far, I might as well bring you home, I need to pick up some jade hands for Uncle anyways."

The plane starts shaking and Jackie suddenly grabs her, "The plane is going to crash, stay here!" He runs to the cockpit.

"pff yeah, like I'm going to listen to that!" Jade runs after him.

She opens the door when the plane does a sudden nose-dive, sending her flying to the back of the plane.

Jackie looks back from the seat, "Toss me the dog talisman! I need it!"

Jade feels in her pocket, Rabbit, Dragon, Wolf, no dog! Jade can see the ground is getting closer, and the wheel is gone.

"Hurry Jade!" Jackie sounds frantic now, something Jade hasn't heard before, it scares her. The ground is starting to come up fast, in just a short minute, they'll hit it.

Jade checks her pockets again, and when she pulls her hands out again, she notices she is wearing a ring, there it is! The dog talisman was turned into a ring!, Jade throws it to Jackie, but it flies back to her.

"Throw it harder Jade!" Jade throws it as hard as she can, and this time it keeps going towards Jackie, but it's not going to make it before the plane crashes.

Strangely, Jade notices that she has no protection now, the crash will kill her if she is in it. The Rooster activates on it's own, and she floats through the wall behind her, letting the plane fall on it's own.

BOOM!

The heat of the flames sends the dog talisman back up into the air. Jade realizes-somewhat with shock- that it came back without Jackie.

"Jackie!" Jade bolts up, still partly dreaming.

She shakes her head to clear it, trying to get the image out of her head. The clouds make it hard to tell what time it is, but to Jade, it looks to be about midmorning. Her stomach reminds her that she hasn't eaten in two days by aching, and making loud noises.

It isn't long before she's bored again, and completely out of things to do, she practiced her times table, there is nothing to eat anywhere around here, her pockets were empty, and she has drunk all the water on the leaves around here, if Uncle doesn't show up soon, Jade might be in big trouble.

BREAK

Uncle had prepared his wand, and was ready to start the chant, with Tohru's help of course. Together they waved and chanted over the ashes.

Almost immediately, the ashes began to glow and smolder, turning acid green. Beatiful stars began swimming under the surface of the ashes, at first only few, then growing in number, they danced and twirled right out of the bowl, around the room, and out of the building. The acid colour grew brighter, but as more of the little stars left, it faded until nothing was left, but an empty bowl. The dust spread across the entire room.

"Did any of the spirits go back to Jade?" Uncle asked, looking to Jackie and Viper for answers.

"I didn't see, did you?" Viper turned to Jackie.

"What were you doing?! making teeeaa?!" Uncle yelled, walking over to Jade. Checking her over, he added, "That is Tohru's duty, he makes good tea. But now is not the time for tea! We must determine if Jade is back."

Within few minutes, Uncle leaned back, "We need to try a summoning spell now, maybe that will work. But there's just one problem," Uncle stopped.

"What?" Jackie asked.

"Can't we just use more ashes to free the souls?" Viper put in.

"The souls are already released, the ashes carry nothing now. Jade's soul did not return to her body, she may have gone back to New Zealand, or to her parents, or to the food market. . . . " Uncle continued.

Jackie's head began buzzing, "Wait minute, what do you need for the spell?"

"I will prepare the ingredients, I need a piece of Jade's body, for her soul energy, something she loves for her heart, and something she made, for her mind," Uncle names off.

"You have her body, I'll go get her Super Moose-"

Uncle cuts Jackie off with a sharp CRACK!," I have to burn the part of her body, what do you want her to come back to, a teeeaapoot?!"

" No, I'll go get something Uncle," Jackie agrees, running out of the room.

Jackie makes it back in record time, "I got her hairbrush, Super Moose and her homework."

"Good bring it over here," Uncle told Jackie, pointing to the middle of the floor.

Jackie did as he was told, and was about to sit down on the couch to watch Uncle and Toru, when Viper came in, "Jackie, Jade's teacher is on the phone, she wants to know why Jade missed school today.

"Oh, is it that late already?" Jackie asked, surprised.

He went to the kitchen, and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mrs. Hartman, Jade's teacher?"

"Oh, hello Mrs. Hartman," Jackie nodded.

"Yes, Jade was not in school today, and she had an important assignment to hand in, on heros."

"Jade is not well," Jackie stuck to the truth as close as possible, "She completed her homework though. Should I bring it in?"

"Yes, please do. Do you know when she's going to be back, we have a test on Friday."

"I will drop it off tomorrow if Jade is not better by then," Jackie silently hoped she would be. "I'm sure she'll be better by then though."

"Yes, even if she is, please drop by. I'm afraid I think we need to meet to discuss Jade's -erroneous behaviour. Have a good afternoon, Mr. Chan," She hung up without waiting for a reply.

Jackie stared at the phone, erroneous behaviour? He sighed as he hung up.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," Viper said from stove.

"I have to meet her teacher tomorrow," Jackie explained.

"That's my girl," Viper laughs.

Jackie looks around, "Where did Pacho go?"

"He and El Toro left this morning. They didn't want to interrupt our research, but Pacho was really upset."

"Oh," Jackie scratched his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I didn't notice either, don't worry about it. They understand," Viper says, getting out sandwich ingredients.

Jackie took out some soup cans, and they finished cooking silently.

"Why don't you go lay down, I'll bring Uncle and Tohru their dinner and I'll wake you if anything changes."

Jackie nodded, and went off to his old room. He didn't bother with the blankets, and fell asleep the moment he lay down.

* * *

So there we go, I think this may be the shortest chapter thus far, but it also took the longest to write. The dream especially. I first just had the part about the plane, but it seemed too cut and dry.

A South American scientist from Argentina, after a lengthy study, has discovered that people with insufficient brain and sexual activity read on the computer with their hand on the mouse.

Don't bother taking it off now, it's too late...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Sorry I took so long, but good news, I have a chapter nearly done, it should be up sooner. You know, when you haven't updated in a while, you start wondering if you really should. Either way, I'm putting it up.

I have started to hint that the crew actually know that Jade is probably not going to return, and Jackie is starting to catch on. I hope you get what I am trying to say, and as always, critics are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan (Or he'd be making far more ninja movies), Jade (Her too), or the cast of the show.

* * *

Jackie woke up to a car horn outside. The light coming in from the window told him he was asleep in Torhu's room, the meticulously placed Samurai heritage had completely covered the Chinese furniture and wallpaper, looking completely natural.

Absently Jackie made a note to talk to Torhu about his decorating abilities later, maybe Torhu could help Jade organize her room. Abruptly, Jackie felt a weight come crashing down, he would have to talk to Jade, maybe even send her home to her parents.

At least they didn't have to fight monstrous dragons the size of buildings, or dark wizards, or sorcerers. Jade might not be happy, but she'd be safe and well . . .

Jackie didn't let himself take the thought any further. He could discuss it later, when Jade was in the room, able to hear it.

Jumping out of bed, Jackie realized he only had his wrinkled shirt and rumpled pants to wear, he had no idea where his suitcase was. Oh well, he'd just have to change later.

"Hey Jackie," Viper greeted when Jackie came out.

"Good morning Viper."

"Breakfast? Come have a seat," Viper said already putting eggs on a plate. "Uncle and Torhu have already eaten, So we'll be eating alone."

"Oh, that's not necessary," Jackie tried to back out of the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that!" Viper warned, "Uncle said he wants no one bothering him. WE're to stay in the kitchen," Viper emphasized we with a gesture to Jackie and herself.

"Alright then," Jackie came to sit down. At least he could still get information on the progress they had made last night. "Thank you for the breakfast. It is very good."

"Thank you. I had to improvise, Uncle does not have the usual ingredients in his kitchen. I'm glad they turned out okay."

Jackie opened his mouth to ask about Jade, but Viper beat him to it, "Do you think you'll need seconds?"

"Um, no, thank you-"

"No need," Viper waved his apology aside, "I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast. I know how teachers can be."

"Teachers?" Jackie asked, curious.

"Jade's teacher, you have an appointment this morning!" Viper points him Jade's backpack, sitting by his chair, with a 'you might need this' look.

"Ayieeeeeeeee, I completely forgot about it!" Jackie ran out the back door, once more giving thanks for the breakfast, before racing back to his apartment.

Once home, Jackie made a beeline for the bathroom, only detouring once to face-plant after tripping over Jade's shoes.

"I've told her a million times. . . " Jackie kicked the shoes aside, dropping the backpack, and running straight for the shower.

BREAK

Mrs. Hartman sat behind her large desk, glaring the papers she was grading. Jackie (being forever fearless in the face of evil). The Teacher immediately looked up, shifting her glare to her recess visitor.

"Mrs. Hartman, it is Jackie, Jade's uncle?"

Mrs. Hartman got up, coming to the door. " Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"What?" Jackie didn't get it, what did she mean?

"Oh well," She pulled the door open. Letting Jackie through. "You remembered the homework right? you at least did that much."

Jackie was slightly shocked at her temper, "Did I come at a bad time, I can always come back later." Jackie backed up to the door.

"No no, if you and I have some things to discuss. The class has Gym and music, so we have all after noon- if it takes that long."

Jackie honestly hoped it wouldn't, He didn't even know how the search was coming. Somehow, he never got the oportunity to find out this morning, he realized with a shock.

"You may sit there, that is Jade's desk," The teacher pointed specifically to the front desk by the window.

Once he was settled in, Mrs. Hartman started again, "How is Jade?"

Jackie felt uncomfortable lying, " I'm not sure. Uncle is looking after her. She has become quite ill. I think she will be better soon though. You know Jade, she' tough."

Mrs Hartman nodded, "Yes she is. That's her bag, would you mind giving me her homework, Mr. Chan?"

"Oh, sure!" Jackie scrambled through the bag quickily. " Here it is," Jackie held out the assignment.

"Mr. Chan, do you realize this is covered, no, _drenched_ in liquid?" Mrs. Hartman asked, regarding Jade's uncle as though he were the student herself.

"I was going to get her to redo it, but you seemed to need it now. Are you sure this is a good time? I can come back later. Really I should be getting back to Jade."

"Mr. Chan, perhaps you should take this back, and have her resubmit it in a dryer state. As for other topics. Is Jade really sick?"

This question startled Jackie. "Jade is not a lire, and neither am I."

"Jade has recently been complaining about headaches. Mostly during tests, while homework was due, and during such times."

Jackie could explain the headaches, Jade had recently time traveled, they both had headaches sometimes. They lasted maybe a few minutes, and were very mild, but they came on quickly. They would fade in time, and neither of them had suffered a headache in the last week, so far as Jackie knew.

"Yes, her headaches came from -an injury," Jackie said, already feeling guilty about the partial lie, but he couldn't just leave Jade looking like a lier! Maybe if she had lied, but she hadn't, Mrs. Hartman only thought she was lying.

"An injury," the teacher relaxed with a sigh. "She did not mention the injury to me."

"Oh yes, I'll talk to her about that."

"Yes well. I do apologize for not believing Jade, I will apologize to her myself when I next see her," The teacher stood, looking at her desk. she seemed almost loath to continue.

"Jade is really sick though."

"Too sick to redo her homework?" Jackie nodded. "Will she be alright then?"

"You know Jade, nothing can hold her down, she'll be back in class soon. She might even do her homework."

They both laughed at the thought. Mrs. Hartman took a thick file off her desk, and sat in one of the other student's desks.

"Alright, well, We should do this now then. Who knows when we'll get the chance again?" She flipped it open.

"Jade has been spreading _stories_ around the classroom. I have been told that this is something she does quite often. It is however, becoming a bit of a problem," Mrs. Hartman looked to Jackie.

"She does seem to blow things out of proportion."

"Right, the problem is that Jade talks of nothing else. She connects her work back to these stories in some way or another," She spent a moment flipping through the papers, "Her recent book report compares the robber to Dark ninjas, of which she has written two other reports on. Her essay comparing storybook villains to real life criminals brought was spent comparing Chinese legends, a convicted businessman Jade swears she has fought off, and a dragon."

"It wasn't what you were looking for?"

"Well, Jade explained herself well, but missed out on what I wanted her to be focused on, _the research._ In fact, I am almost positive that Jade has not opened a single book outside of my class. She certainly has no referees, other than made up books such as-" Mrs. Hartman stopped to quote one, "'A _Thousand Magic Uses for the Samurai hair_' supposedly written four hundred years ago."

"Uncle owns an antique store, he gets rare books all the time."

"Oh, I had not realized," She pushed her blond hair back in frustration, "I wish we had spoken earlier, it would have saved me a ton of remarking."

"Yes, we really should have, I did not know there were so many problems."

"It seems most of them have more to do with miss-communication. I feel Jade and I should meet, and talk about this."

"She is sick right now."

"When do you think she'll be back?" Mrs. Hartman asked, overlooking that Jackie was stating the obvious once again.

"I don't know," Jackie realized that he may actually have to give her a little more information, "She is sleeping a lot, she needs her rest."

"I suppose then she won't be able to do her homework?"

"Um, right now, she can't do homework," Jackie said truthfully.

"How sick is she? What kind of illness does she have? If she can't even stay awake long enough to do some homework, it must be serious," The teacher seemed genuinely worried now.

"She should be better soon, you know Jade."

"So you keep saying, why didn't you tell me it was so bad? I would never had dragged you down here!"

"It's not that bad, I mean-" Jackie flustered to himself, thinking back; a child, lying on a couch soulless, she actually might not wake up. It was a new thought to Jackie; Jade might actually not wake up. That could be why Viper rushed him out this morning.

"Mr. Chan? We can continue this later, when Jade gets better," the teacher led Jackie to the door.

Jackie was nearly out the door when he suddenly realized, "Hey, Has Jade been writing about dark ninja recently?"

He could at least ensure no dark ninja stuff was going on. If Jade was writing about them again, there might be a problem.

Mrs. Hartman chuckled, going back to the file, she quickly took out a few files. "You don't read over her work do you?"

"Uh, no," Jackie admitted.

"Here, these are her recent works. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," She handed the papers to Jackie. "Good luck then, and let me know -when you have time- how it goes. And what's happening. If you need to talk, my door is open."

Jackie nodded although he knew he wouldn't, "Thanks. I've gotta go. Have a great day."

It was only when he was back at the shop that Jackie realized he had left Jade's back pack at the school.

* * *

"Hey you little scamp," a gruff voice pulled Jade out of her sleep. "You certainly didn't make it far, did you?"

Jade looked up, she'd been here a week, and Jackie hadn't come. During this time, she had learned another fault of the healing horse, it could not stop her from starving. By the time this thought had occurred to her, she barely had the strength to try to find food, and using the powers took far too much energy out of her. Energy she couldn't replace, she had barely made it back to her camp, and that was the afternoon before, it looked to be nearly nightfall, and Jade knew there was no way she'd only been asleep for a few hours.

"Macail?" Jade asked confused.

"Yeah, Darel's bin worried about you, kid. Sent us out to make sure ye made it alrigh'. Turns ou' he was righ', he usually is."

"Uh huh. Now what?" Jade watched the world tilt and turn.

Macail crouched down by Jade's head, "Now we wait, ye look terrible."

"Gee, thanks. You don't look like such a picnic yourself, you know," Jade dosed off for a few minutes. She was startled awake, when Macail sighed, and sat down on the ground beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Macail was about to answer when his attention was drawn to the bushes on the other side of Jade. He signalled for Jade to be quiet, and drew one of his long swords. Making as little noise as possible, he stepped over Jade, and waited.

A twig snapped, only a few feet beyond where Jade lay. Listening, Jade could hear the person breathing.

_That's enough of that_, Jade rolled away from the danger and sat up, activating the Dragon and Ox talismans.

_Wait!_ Jade thought, just as she was about to shoot flames, _what if it's Darel, or Talen?_ _and waht are they all waiting for?_

A moment passed and Jade was just about ready to call out to the trespasser, or fall asleep, when they leaped out of the trees. Yes, **they,** that was what they were waiting for, to surround the camp.

Men dressed in filthy furs and dirt. They wore identical hats, looking slightly like warped cowboy hats. They each had a bow on their back, but they were each attacking with spears, and hand axes.

Jade counted at least six of them, and had she been feeling better, she would have been able to count the other six. Macail cut the first one down, drawing his other sword at the same time.

_Guess they aren't friends_, Jade panicked as one jumped at her, spear ready to plunge. "Dragon!"

A thick stream of fire sent Three of them flying back, two of them, Jade could see, were still on fire. Two others who had held back, raced to stomp out the flames.

There was a split second of shock, the men stood, unmoving. Then Macail grabbed the neck of Jade's sweater and the moment was over.

The hilt of his sword painfully dug into her back. Jade sent out another pillar of fire, and tried to keep up as Macail dragged her back until they were up against a tree.

Macail let her go, and continued to fight off the people.

The action was making Jade's head spin. The world was still spinning, and everything was moving too fast for her to keep up with. At one moment, she thought she may have seen Macail throw a man by, but she couldn't be sure.

Where are Talin and Darel? Macail won't be able to fight off these guys forever. Macail grunted, tripping over something, and landed flat on his back. Immediately, a young man leaped on top of him, seizing his neck. Faster than should have been possible, three others leaped on top too, pinning him to the ground. Jade could hear chocking sounds, it was so bad.

Jade opened her mouth, letting a stream of fire burn the men off him. Someone grabbed her feet, and Jade shut her mouth and lost her grip on the ox. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out another talisman, hoping it would be a good one, she felt another talisman fall out of her pocket as she pulled it out to activate.

A spear was right above her face, someone was trying to grab her arm, and someone else was still pulling her legs down. Jade blew fire at them, and they fell back, then began looking wildly around.

"Where-?" An arrow whizzed over Jade, silencing the man before he could finish. Jade fell back, and looked to see where the shot came from. Darel stood just a few feet from where Jade had been laying a few moments ago. He continued releasing arrows, aiming to give Macail a chance to stand up.

Just above her head, Jade could see the Ox talisman. She reached up, and grabbed it, stuffing it back in her pocket.

"There she is!"

_Uh oh, the snake stopped working!_ Jade looked back, as the man fell over, on top of her. The last thing Jade felt was the shaft of his spear across her throat, cutting off her air.

* * *

Uncle's shop was closed, surprisingly. Uncle even called out that it was closed when Jackie came in, "Shop's closed, family business! Thank you, and good day!"

"Uncle?" Jackie followed the voice to Uncle's study. Uncle and Torhu were flipping through a number of books. Viper was asleep on Uncle's chair, while he leaped up and down, going from one book to another.

"Hmm? Jackie, no time to chat, I have to continue searching! There is a clue here somewhere!"

"Uncle?" something must have caught his attention, because Jackie suddenly had Uncle's full attention. Torhu turned around, to face the wall, completely avoiding this conversation. He didn't want to be the one stuck in the middle of this.

"Yes Jackie?" Uncle's patience scared Jackie almost as much as the thought that there WAS a chance Jade wouldn't wake up. Jackie glanced down at her splattered homework, thinking briefly of how only Jade could get her homework ruined in such a fashion.

"Eh, um. How is it going?" Jackie stuttered out clumsily, tossing the homework on an end table.

Uncle understood though, "I could not find her soul, Jackie. There is a chance that she is in the Shadow Realm. I have been searching there, among the different levels."

"Oh," Jackie felt stupid suddenly, "Is there a chance that she is-" He waved his hand in a wild gesture directed to the small form on Uncle's table.

"No, Jade's body is still breathing, but if her soul is not back a month, her body will die. She is already slowly shutting down," Uncle said sadly.

"Why-How?"

"This morning, Jade's nails turned blue. It is a sign that she is starting to shutdown her body and mind. But we do still have time, that is why you mustn't interrupt my work!"

THWACK!!!

Oddly enough, the pain in his head, and the sharp words made Jackie feel better. Even though Torhu still hadn't looked at Jackie, and Viper looked terrible, all paled and worried even in her sleep.

"Now go out, and get Uncle these ingredients!"

"Yes Uncle," Jackie rushed out the door, and ran all the way to the market.

Hours later, Jackie returned, with only a few items missing. some things, (Like dragon claws, for example) simply couldn't be found at the market.

When Jackie looked around the room, he could see Uncle flipping through 8 different books, mumbling to himself. Viper wasn't in the room anymore, and Jade (or rather her body) had been moved to the table.

Torhu took the ingredients to the table, and began unpacking it. He kept his eyes low, and away from Jackie, not even daring to look in his general direction. Uncle didn't make any remarks about the missing ingredients, instead he just sighed as Torhu informed him, and sent Jackie to the kitchen 'to find something useful to do'.

Jackie took Jade's homework and headed to the kitchen to find something to do. He doubted he would be able to sleep, he had slept a long time yesterday, more so than he normally needed, enough to completely shake off any jet-leg he had. He thought about cleaning the kitchen, but the place was already spotless. It was his weekend off at the museum, so really, there didn't appear to be much for him to do. He didn't want to go too far away, in case Uncle needed something, or something happened.

* * *

And the Joke of the day is:

A group of police officers lineup some suspects for a recent robbery. Detectives ask them one at a time to repeat, "Give me all your money or I'll shoot!" When they reach the second last guy, he angrily shouts, "That's not what I said!"


	5. Chapter 5

I have really tried to make the next few chapters as heart-touching, and as emotional as possible. I have never been good at them, so if you see an awkward phrase, or something that doesn't fit, makes him sound angry when he's supposed to be sad, or sleepy when she's supposed to be dazed, let me know so I can fix it.

I admit, this chapter has been done for a while, I've just been trying to get it emotional, adding and subtracting parts until I realized I had break the chapter in two, so that the message I wanted to get out would be plain in each one. If you have time, drop me a line, you never know, telling me how terrible I made Jackie might make me update faster.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan, King Arthur or Rumble in Bronx or the characters of any aforementioned copyright. I do not own the Talisar either, my sister told me of them, and their codes of honour. I don't know where she got it from. The mages are mine, but they are in another book, so that is also copyrighted . . .the resistance is based off my baby sister, who is the same age as Jade. I own nothing? That can't be right. . . wait, Sir Darel, mcCail, Tarren, and Davin, are all mine!

* * *

Jackie looked at the first page in guilty excitement, Jade never let him read her homework. On the other hand, her teacher had given them to him, expecting-well expecting something. Jackie wasn't entirely sure what. Mrs Hartman would probably want Jade's homework rewritten.

Jackie decided he would only read Jade's recent work, and if it led to anything that might be of importance, he would face that moral bridge then. Besides, typing it out on the old typewriter would at least keep him out of everyone way. Having talked himself into commitment, Jackie sat down with his old typewriter and began to copy out the homework.

Jade's messy handwriting had improved, probably because Torhu had told Jade all great warriors had neat handwriting. He had said that while they were travelling to an antique museum, to retrieve an important artifact for section 13. Jade had been doing her homework, and accidentally dropped her pencil, making a long streak across the page. She had laughed it off-

Jackie shook himself from his musings, he hadn't even written a page! And Jade was going to be fine, Uncle was taking care of her. He turned back to the page, and truly began to read it.

_My Hero_

_Of all the fake superheros on TV, we can easily lose track of the real heroes in our lives. I mean the people who have an effect on our everyday lives, like fire fighters, police officers, surgeons, or superheros like my Uncle Jackie_. . .

* * *

Jade digs around the tree.

"Listen, there are lots of pretty rocks, take this one!" Jade glances at the ordinary river-stone.

"That' the wrong one, just keep looking, its a special type of stone," Jade informs the other squire.

He sighs, and stops digging. Jade tries to ignore him, after all, they need to hurry.

"It's my Uncle's, he needs it."

"Yeah, I don't get this Uncle of yours. You've been talking about him since I met you, and how he's going to come. It's been two years, -he's probably dead under a bush by now."

"Whatever." Jade walks back to the big tree she thinks may have been the one. If she could use the dragon, she would have an easier time with this. But she can't do anything magic wise with Davin here watching. Even if that 'watching' includes Using his knife to reflect light on a nearby tree, and talking about exiled heroes.

"Yeah, Yeah, this Irik guy walks on water, and hung the moon just so people like you would never shut up about him!"

"No!-" Davin objected, getting ready to argue.

Two years hadn't dimmed her trickster (and sometimes delinquent) ways, Jade levitated a tree branch, and then crashed it into the bushes a few feet away. Davin jumped, grabbing his ready crossbow, and moving towards the noise.

Jade activated the rabbit.

A moment later Davin came back. "Come on, it's too dangerous here now. Bounty hunters will be here any minute!"

"Alright, let's go," Jade whispered back, putting the Horse into her pocket.

"What about that stone?"

"It was probably taken by the Bounty Hunters," Jade sighed.

"Too bad. If it is meant to be, it will return to you," Davin says whimsically, no doubt quoting his father.

"Yeah, let's go," Jade agrees again, looks like Jackie hasn't come. There's no sign that any of the clan have been here.

The two squires stay close together as they run from the forest. They can't afford to be separated, or attacked on their own. They know this is dangerous parts of the forest.

Camp is a small clump of tents, mostly hidden by trees and bush, some charred black. The Resistance has survived by living in shadows, keeping out of sight. Strategically, they have disunited teams, interrupted shipments, and avoided capture.

The forces always stay in the forest, under the cover of the trees and landscape. There wasn't anything else for them to do, they were outnumbered, and all the land surrounding the city had been cleared, and flattened to make farms. Any outright attack could be seen for days before it reached them.

A year ago, the King who had taken over the kingdom, tried to burn down the forests. He had sent men out to the edge of the farms and torched the trees.

The sorcerers and mages had spent days fighting the flames off. There had been no rain for months, and the trees caught sparks faster than anything Jade had ever seen. It was also about the time that Jade realized that the talismans could not fight fire at all. The talismans depended too heavily on the power of fire to aide their handler with any other element.

At the time, Jade didn't have the power of the horse, and the resistance had taken a heavy toll, entire camps had been incinerated. Jade had helped to dig wide trenches, to keep the fire's at bay. At the time, she had not been with the Talisar, she had been with a band of mages, known as the Arwoe. They were allies, and Jade was sent to them to retrieve a message.

She had learned and seen a lot. The Sorcerers were in no way defenseless, they had summoned water from deep in the ground, and used it to make a stand. It was one of the few weeks were Jade didn't have time to think about Jackie, Torhu or Uncle. However, Sir Darel and Sir Jareth were trapped in the city, were they were supposed to be conversing with an old ally of theirs. Jade convinced one of the sorcerers to come with her to retrieve them.

"Come on, we should report in," Davin prompts, pulling on Jade's arm.

"I'll report in, Sir Darel asked to speak with me when I got back," Jade absently waves him off. Before she enters the tent.

The bottom of the tents are burrowed deep into the ground, four or five feet sometimes, to help them stay nearly invisible to outsiders.

Sir Darel is sitting on a chair, he has a small table and two chairs, as well as a small fireplace (not a hearth), and a bed. He was sitting in one of the chairs, arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you see your Uncle?"

"No, there was no sign of them," Jade admits.

Sir Darel switches to a less painful topic, "You've certainly made good time. There is still a lot of time to practice, and complete your chores."

"Ha! I've already completed my chores!"

"Then you may practice your swords play. And get out of that habit of punching your enemy, in combat, a sword will sever your hand before you land a hit."

"Nah, I'm too fast for that."

"If you want to land a hit, do it with a weapon. Preferably with your sword."

"I'm getting a sword! Who died?" Jade quips.

Swords were expensive, and hard to make without the seal of the King. Very few dared to carry around a sword with the seal of the King on it. There are a few squires who do have marked swords (such as McCail), because they have been in great battles, and have taken the sword off of the opposite leaders. None of those people were actually knights though, nor do any of them hope to be, a knight only uses honourable weapons.

Knights actually used swords that had honourable backgrounds, or honourable making. They live, and breath 'honour'.

With a scowl Darel says, "No one died! And even if they had, you do not automatically get the title! I am referring to your wooden training-"

"That you seem to think makes for a real weapon," Jade helps out.

"It is a training tool," Sir Darel says patiently, "One that you will use to the fullest."

Jade looks down feeling slightly abashed, if only for an instance.

"Once you are good enough to use your sword, you will be good enough to use all of your weapons."

"Including my fist, yeah!" Jade punches the air.

"Oh, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about," Sir Darel suddenly remembers.

Jade safely hears the underlining tone though, the some one all adults have when they try to sound pleasant. The one that scream I know what you did, and you are in BIG mucho grandi trouble!

"Sorry, I have to practice my swordplay now, Macal will be expecting me, and you know how cranky HE gets," Jade backs to the door.

"Very well-" Jade bows out of the door before he can finish. Even after all this time, the little brat still has it!

Two hours later, Jade ducks as Davin's sword flies over her head. Using her martial arts, Jade kicks his leg, sending him toppling to the floor.

"Not Fair!" Davin yells, McCail laugh.

"You just don't want to be beaten by a giireeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllll!" Jade sings out, flipping back a few times, avoiding Davin's hits easily.

"Stand and fight like a knight!"

"Suuuure," Jade uses a fallen tree for momentum and jumps over his next slash, clear over his head, and behind him.

"Hey!" Davin yells.

Jade taps him on the shoulder, and leaps on his back.

"Get off me!"

"If I were a bounty hunter, I'd be strangling you, you need to-"

"A bounty hunter would never lap on a foe's back, and neither would a knight!" Davin swings around, trying to lose the extra baggage.

"I think I win. Say it! I win! I win! I win!" Jade laughs.

"Never!" Davin yells, and he continues to try to throw her off. He runs around, under trees, through bushes, and people begin to come out to see what the ruckus is all about. In desperation, Davin leaps back in the horse tough, drenching them both, before he continues to run around.

"Ha! You can't lose me that easily!"

"Oh yeah?" He drops on his back.

"Yeah!" Jade says when he gets back up.

"And here I thought you two were practicing your sword's play?" Both children freeze.

"Get off!" Davin whispers to Jade.

"No way!" Jade whispers back.

"Are you not practicing today? Perhaps a few extra chores are in order?"

"NO!" Both children yell.

"Uh, no sir. You see, we are practicing our sword's play. Davin left himself _completely_ open to my attacks."

"It looks like you were about to win, tap your opponent with your sword, and be done with it."

Jade feels stupid suddenly, she has her stick in her hand. She could have just poked Davin, and won. She does so now, before sliding to the ground.

"You see, that wouldn't have been honourable, sir," Jade says slowly. "If I had just poked him, like I did last dual, he wouldn't have understood that an opponent can do anything once they find a vulnerability. They don't always just end the game, sometimes they do something else, and you need to know to do _something_ to get out of the situation, or to help yourself, to do something-" Jade hopes that he understood her babbling right.

"What do you think one should do, when they are in such a situation?" Another Squire asks. Jade doesn't know him, he's Sir Raphael's Squire, he's just delivering a message.

"Um, you should- well." Jade flounders, and looks around for help. Sir Darel sends her a patient look. He's the only one Jade has ever seen who can actually give you a look that says he's being patient, without looking impatient. Now that she thinks of it, he might actually be waiting impatiently, and the look is just misinterpreted because he's such a patient guy.

_Gah! focus Jade, how are you going to explain this? _Jade remembered the time Sir Darel was trapped in town, oddly enough.

"Well, if you trip on a root, and bang your head during battle, and are taken prisoner, " Jade starts off. _Get to the point Jade!_ "Should you not continue to try to escape? If you are presented with an opportunity to run off, you will. Why wait to be resued? Why not continue to try to find a way to be free? That's why I took Davin prisoner, so that he would know to continue to fight, because as knights and squires, we have people depending on us to at least try to survive. Davin should at least go down with a fight, instead of a bowed head."

Jade hopes she said it right this time, anxiously, she looks at Sir Darel. He smiles proudly.

As they head back into the hut, Jade hears the Squire say "You've got good squires, Sir."

"On for another round?" Davin asks.

"Oh yeah! I have an afternoon to waste," Jade goads.

* * *

_Jackie caught the tiny-impossibly small tooth before it could touch the river-water. Of course, the tooth had already gone over the falls, but that didn't really matter. . ._

_Jackie could have taken King Arthur's entire army; if we taped his mouth shut, and forced him to fight._

_Keung shows some great moves in Rumble in Bronx, but his form is a little off, Jackie could do WAY better. He would know to watch his footing-most of the time._

Jackie continued reading all night, not able to turn away from Jade's words. He felt flattered that Jade obviously spoke so highly of him. She wrote of their adventures, about their friends and how she'd had to 'talk sense into Pacho'.

* * *

Yep, for those of you who know Keung, and the movie, Jade basically said her Jackie was better then our Jackie. Big headed brat, yep. I figured this was safe, because in the show, Jackie isn't a movie star.

Joke of the day:

A Newfie walks into a university, marches straight up to the nearest secretary, and asks "Can I get a beer please?"

"No, We do not serve any beer here."

"Oh, okay, thank you." The Student heads off to class.

The next day comes and the student marches straight up to the secretary and asks, "Can I get a beer please?"

The secretary sighs, "No, we do not serve any beer here."

The student graciously thanks her for her time, and heads off to class.

The next day, the student comes up to the counter again, and before he even opens his mouth, the lady yells that they do not serve beer in this institution, and if he asks again, she'll have him thrown out of school.

The Student asks anyways, "Can I find a withdrawing slip here? To drop out of school?"

The Secretary is shocked, and tells him that she doesn't have the authority to give him the form he needs.

"Oh, Can I get a beer please?"

*A Newfie is a person from Newfoundland Canada.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alright, I have a few things to explain here, first off, I know no one actually writes invitations in their diaries, this will be explained later. Secondly, if this chapter and last chapter seem too stuck together, it's because they are, I had to split the chapter, as the first part is putting a message across, that is differently from the second; that Jade has been there a long time, she doesn't understand that time is different, and that people are beginning to understand Jade might not be coming back.

* * *

_He {Pacho} at the time, had thought there was only one hero in the world. There's not, there are many, the problem is there is only one Greatest Hero in the world, and only one Greatest Agent, and their both Chans!. I'm still working on Pacho, one day, he'll understand!_

Jackie couldn't stop reading. For the past two weeks, There hadn't been much for him to do. Nothing was new in the museum, Uncle had all of the ingredients that he needed, Viper had gone home a week ago, Jade's teacher occasionally called and they chatted about how Jade should be better soon. After he read her school work, he had moved on to her room, stories she wrote, the diary she kept. Normally Jackie wouldn't invade her privacy, but Jade's ego was infectuous, and Jackie couldn't get enough of it.

She also spoke of other people, how Uncle couldn't do magic, if she and Jackie weren't there to ensure the bad guys didn't interfere; how great Torhu was, because Jackie and she had persuaded him to be a good guy.

A lot of her works referred to their training together, and how she had gone from great to the best (Yep, she still had the ego the size of Metropolis) in her division. Really Jackie felt almost inhuman -or superhuman-, he could do anything! He'd lifted buildings, moved mountains, taken down unspeakable creatures, defeated droves of dark ninja with only his niece at his side at times.

Then it all crashed. It was an hour after dawn the next morning when Jackie was brought back to earth.

"Jackie!" Torhu smashed the kitchen door open, "Come quick!"

Jackie was halfway across the kitchen by the time the words had rung the air.

"What happened?"

They ran the short distance to Uncle's study. The room was heavy with smoke, the floor around the table was littered with bowls, books, candles, and different ingredients.

Uncle on top of the table, lying over half of Jade's body. "Why are you just staandiiing arouuuund?! Get over hear, and help out!"

Before Jackie could ask what was happening, Jade began twitching, and in a few seconds, her entire body was full out thrashing, and shaking. Jackie helped Torhu hold her down, while Uncle rapidly flipped through his book to see where he had gone wrong, and how he might be able to fix this.

It took Uncle only a moment to make a decision, he picked up the dog talisman, and threw it into the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces. Jade immediately stopped moving.

Jackie released her, staying close enough to grab her if she began to do that again. Torhu backed off as well, he saw the shattered stone and instantly knew what Uncle had done.

"The Talisman?!" Torhu said shocked that his sensie would do such a thing.

Uncle nodded, panting, "Jackie-"

"You broke the talisman, why did you break the talisman?!" Jackie asked, looking at the rubble.

"Jackie, I used it to find Jade's soul. We can worry about finding the dog later. Now, check Jade," Uncle came closer to the table, but stayed a few feet away. Jackie realized he looked guilty, helpless, and a range of emotions Jackie had never seen before were pouring off him. Uncle was once again looking at the floor, ringing his hands in a helpless motion.

"What?" Jackie didn't understand what was going on, why wasn't Uncle telling Torhu to check Jade? Or checking her himself? What did he mean 'check her', Jackie couldn't tell if Jade's soul was back if she wasn't awake.

"Check her, please," Uncle asked again.

Jackie looked back to Jade, and began to check her fingers and hands first. He didn't know what Uncle was looking for. The smoke was clearing, and Jackie saw that Jade was looking worse than he had ever seen her. Her skin was deathly pale, and was sticky with sweat. Her eyes looked bruised, somehow, Jackie didn't really understand why or how, despite all he knew about the body.

Something was wrong though, her fingers, the range of motion, her elbows, all fine. Jackie instinctively felt for a pulse, there wasn't one.

* * *

Jade used to hate chores, hate doing them, and hate that they existed. Then she got a reality check, they were darned useful. No one stopped her as she came and went to get water, and she could safely think as she walked-so long as she was careful. Even this far in the woods, sometimes the King's men made it. Even a few days ago, one had nearly made it to the camp, following their trails.

As most days go, Jade is thinking today of Jackie. The whether is changing, rain (or snow) is going to be falling soon, the air smells of rain, and wet wood. There are a couple of hours yet, but If they want fire wood, Jade will have to start soon.

One of Jade's favourite thing to think about is to imagine Jackie or Uncle, or Torhu, or sometimes even the kids from school, to suddenly walk out from behind a tree, or something. Jackie would walk around that tree, that Jade passes everyday to get water from the river, and help her carry them back to camp, all the while talking about how hard they've been working to find her. How they've never given up hope, and they have worked so hard, for so long. Then he would notice how much she's changed, and Uncle would whack him on the head. Jackie would say he was proud that she had become so noble, and honourable. Uncle would comment on her wisdom. Specifically, Jade has kept that magic book from years ago, and studied it, memorizing every page, so when they do find her, she can show them she has been working hard.

The only problem is that Jackie probably wouldn't recognize her. She's changed a lot.

She used to have short hair, no one here has short hair, knives need to be kept sharp. Sharpening them wears them down, and after a while, it makes them useless. And also, cutting your hair with a knife hurts! You have to hold the hair tight, and saw back and forth with the knife in your other hand. No matter how you do it, your hair looks terrible.

Like most people here, Jade has had it ripped at, yanked, pulled, and singed. The style now is to braid some of it, when your bored, or relaxing. It's something tedious that keeps your hands busy and nimble while you talk, laugh, and drink. It calms the nerves.

Jackie would never recognize her if he could see her now. He could walk right by her, and never even notice. . . even if he was looking for the talismans, he would never find them. Jade keeps them well hidden. With so much magic, it is dangerous to let others know the source of your powers. Jade usually hides them on the inside of her belt, tucked inside her boots, tucked under her arms bands. . . . all depending on the talismans can be placed strategically for better usage. Jade found out that if she kept a talisman (such as the Horse) near her wrist, she can actually heal others and herself with a mere thought, or hand gesture. It's the same with levitation, not invisibility though, for some reason.

No one knows anything about the talismans.

And her clothes! They were ripped, torn, patched, and far too filthy to ever come clean. Her pants used to be Squire Davin's, they had been cut to fit her after her own pants had become too worn. She had a long shirt, belted to fit her, really it was more of a tunic, but the darned thing still fell to her knees! Jade had no shoes, in winter, they tied hay, grass (pffff lord forbid they could find any fur! Any animal in the forest had been killed a long time ago) or anything else warm, on their feet.

A bush moves, Jade activated the Snake. Jade never takes off the Snake, or the Rabbit. She found a way long ago, to sew them into the bottom of her belt, and to cut holes into her shirt. It's too risky to do this with them all, and it is unnecessary. With invisibility and speed, one has the time to get what ever other talisman she might need.

Jade set the buckets down gently, not because she's worried about making noise, but because she doesn't want to have to go back for another trip to get water so soon. A man steps out, untangling his sleeve, and quietly lets out a curse. He has no markings, but he's big, easily twice Jade's height and four or six times as wide. He's not a knight, but he could still be an ally, they have numerous allies, with different people. Jade waits, sitting quietly as far in the bushes as she can.

Two other men come out, one holding out the man's uniform hat. _Enemies then_. Jade pour the talismans out of her money pouch (which contains no money and coincidentally, never has). In no hurry, as they are far enough away from camp to safely say no one is going anywhere, Jade begins to prepare, equipping the talismans to their places.

The Dragon and the Pig are the only ones on any form of jewelery. Their powers need extra control, that can't always be found at the hands. After all, accidentally healing your enemy is far better than accidentally incinerating an ally. As had happened before, the healing part, not the incinerating part. That and the dragon is the sign of the Mage, many people where it's sign.

Just in case, it doesn't hurt to be prepared, and bounty hunters are not known for traveling in small numbers. Still Jade feels a little foolish, perhaps she's a little too prepared. Changing her mind, Jade takes the remaining talismans and jams them back in the bag.

Standing up, Jade inactivates the Snake, and comes forward, "Hey boys, did you come alone?"

. . . .

Jade can hear the people roaring from the Colosseum. Amazing, that they would feel safe enough to do so just by a few stone walls. Fires from the Northern farm line, and large raids had forced the resistance to start moving. Most had started to go South, until an ally of the King's had charged North. The resistance had been forced into the mountains, harsh terrain.

They had fought as hard as they could. Most of their people had been killed crossing the mountains, either from starvation, from falling or being cut down from behind. When they had reached the city of Tal, the first city that the king had taken in his attacks, they had nothing to lose. Talking didn't help, the people refused to even let them change their ways.

Jade can still remember the soldiers on their tall walls, sneering at them from above.

"Just let the children enter, so that they can live!" Sir Raph pleaded, his young voice rising in an almost panic.

"I'll tell you what, hand me up a child, and I'll show you what we do with scum like you!" The Man yelled back.

The woman and children were quiet, hoping that this would be the end of their suffering.

"PLEASE! See sense, they will be strong men and women!"

"I don't want any of your people strong, man or woman!" He then signaled his archers to fire, and together, Raph and she had created a wall of wind.

That night they attacked the castle. Jade still doesn't know what started it. No one was asleep, they sat, waiting for the army to come. The wind was cold. Their camp fire's didn't help as much as they would have liked. And suddenly, one by one, they realized, dying at the base of that castle wasn't any worse than dying here, on the ground.

They went to the base of the castle, and when they got there, they realized that dying on a ladder or while scaling the wall couldn't be any worse than dying here, at the base of the castle. They hadn't stood a chance, but they attacked anyways, climbing the wall, mostly with only their fingers, and their hands. They reached the top, and just continued to fight.

Later, after they had calmed down, the Resistance realized why the soldiers had been so adament about no one coming in, there were no civilians in the city. That night they had also lost a high mage, and Sir Griso, a Talisar knight. He had died most unfortunately, falling from the wall, and hitting the ground.

If she wins this tournament, she will earn the title of a servant of the Talisar. Officially, she can't be a knight, but that doesn't matter, that can come later. Right now, no one can take in the title of knight.

Jade and the other other Squires (and two knights, she suddenly remembers) have fought for the right to stand in his place. All that remained was who ever won this dual now. Jade would fight them, and take Grislo's sword, and duties. Sir Griso was a Talisar Knight in the division of the Crowned Royal's Guard. His division would take care of the Royal Highness until they ascended to the throne, through battle, training, and study.

That was before, now the divisions are held up as only a reminder, that the Talisar stands for something. Now they are the ones that take care of all the children of the resistance. If Jade wins, she can look forward to being a Talisar servant, but she'll be doing it from the sides of children, and elderly. There won't be any massive attacks anymore for her, she'll be the last defense, along with three knights, and a group of squires. She'll be teaching children to fight and watching them go off on their own to help the resistance.

_Is that what I want?_ Jade asks, she pours the eleven talismans out on the top of her cot.

_Six years. Six years and Jackie still has not come, he cannot offer me his guidance now._ Jade thinks to herself, six years have been a long time, she's been training hard, fighting, losing sometimes, winning others. . . She's changed. If only Jackie could see it.

The crowd, which had fallen silent a few minutes ago, once again roars to life. The vibrations can be felt through the stone floor, and it unsettles dust from the rafters. It happens every time, but that's what you get for staying in a room that hasn't been cleaned in about 8 years. Jade shakes the dust from her hair, and carefully wipes off the talismans one by one.

_No sense thinking of the past. Jackie will find me but I have to live here until he does._ Mind made up, Jade begins to prepare for the battle, sliding each talisman in it's designated place. If Davin wins this battle, he'll be mostly using his water spells. He has three of them, a tidal wave, a cyclone, and a healing spell.

_I'd best be prepared_.

Taking a look at the Rat and the tiger, Jade safely stores them back in the pouch. It's doubtful that she'll need them in this last stretch of the tournament. After all, she's been using the others the entire tournament.

A knock on the door and McCail opens it. Sir Darel stands completely stone faced, "Davin won his match. He will take a short break, before your dual."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I'll take 'im down Sir," Jade laughs. sir Darel remains impassive.

"I'm sure you will both do well," Sir Darel bows his head, and waves for Jade to follow him.

"And!" Jade presses.

"and I am glad that I have two squires that have made it so far-"

"Yeah, so far better than everyone else's, admit it, you _love _us!"

"As long as you both are true to one another and yourselves."

"What do you mean? and why are we walking so slow? if we take much longer, I'm going to explode."

"That would not be pleasant."

"Does Davin want to be a babysitter the rest of his life?" Jade asks after a moment of silence.

"He will be true to himself, I have taught you both well."

The three of them don't say another word until they reach the tournament. When they finally reach the tournament, Jade is coursing with energy, just waiting to be let out. The crowed is still excited from the last match, and great the group with a thunderous cheer.

"Good luck," Darel offers.

Davin gets up and starts heading to the starting point of the duel. Jade skips up to her mark, and readies her sword/sharp stick. Davin matches her position, and the crowed quiets down.

The platform for fighting lays low, six feet below the first row of seats. It's large, about 40 strides long, and maybe thirty wide, forming a long oval shape. On the other side of the platform, the six heads of the Talisman divisions are seated. In the middle sits Sir Rafin, the head of the Crowned division, on the furthest right, his brother Raphael nods to Jade in acknowledgment.

Sir Rafin waits a moment, then begins his speech, "Sir Griso was a good friend, and an honourable, ethical man. He cared deeply for children, and for the elderly and for . . . "

Sir Raphael was a knight of the Queen's olde, today this division gathered information. Before, they had guarded everything that the Queen stood for; The Royal Jewels, the Royal library, the Royal reputations of the Queens past and present, everything but the living Queen herself, and they answered to everyone but the living Queen herself. They had worked hand in hand with the Citizen division, the one that Sir Darel had been part of, now this division had no soul purpose, they just did what was needed, as it came up.

_Sad really._

Jade waits for the signal, the wise man claps his hands once, and Jade slashes at her opponent. Davin blocks and kicks out with his foot. And so it's on, Jade waits until he uses a water spell to activate any talismans. Some time later, she levitates over the massive tidal wave. When she get's close enough, Jade activates the Ox, and punches Davin in the side of the head, easily avoiding his sword with the help of a certain serpent.

Davin crumples to the floor.

_Uh oh_ Jade kneels by him, activating the horse, and Davin sits up still looking dazed, but none the less, awake.

"Congratulations! Squire Jade, you are about to step into the shoes of a worthy man. May his essence encourage you, and may you share his passions and excellence. Stand now, and receive his sword! Stand now and receive his place among our people!" Sir Rafen nods to his personal squire off to the side of the tournament floor. the Squire comes to him, and retrieves the polished sword. The hilt is banded with an orange glass-like stone, Jade notices. _I never did like amber._

The crowd screams again, excited after all the long wait.

"Wait! Wait!" Jade yells out, until the crowed quiets down enough to hear her. "I have something to say!" The crowed roars again, and Jade waits again for them to stop.

"I am must turn down this opportunity!" The crowed takes longer to calm down. Jade has to hurry, Sir Rafen looks like he wants to say something, "I refuse because I do not believe that I am able to fulfill it! I do not believe that I have what it takes to join the Crowned division!"

Davin quickly puts in his piece, "And neither do I, I'm terrible with children!"

. . . .

Jade laughs, her eyes on a large orb of light in front of her. She pauses, in the middle of practicing her lotus technique.

"Finally," she mutters to herself, dropping form. All those long hours of practice, she has finally created an outside form of her energy. She hasn't slept in two days, but it's worth it.

She summons the light to her hand, and then quickly streaks it across the clearing. The light arches strangely, forming a long ribbon of white.

She's tired, but she needs to bind the energy to a symbol before she releases it, or she'll lose it. Jade doesn't need another dragon, horse or serpent, so instead, she has chosen a symbol that only represents this new power. A bird, a bird is a good symbol, with no attachments. There is no meaning, at least none that Jade can think of.

The light bursts into form, a beautiful raptor, before resuming itself as an orb. Jade laughs again, excited to have a new toy, _er power_, Jade corrects herself.

She flattens the light out, and tosses some dry grass on it, the shield hold true, and all the dirt slides off. She forms it into a long shaft, and reaches out to grab it. the light instantly flies into her hand._ It's warm_, Jade notices in delight, _nicely warm_. If only she could have two and put one in each shoe, winter is coming soon. Snow could fall any day.

The shaft stays put, and Jade practices swirling it around her head once or twice. It's perfectly balanced, and moves magnificently. A quick strike at some dry foliage shows that it's sturdy enough as a weapon.

It's a good weapon, the resistance needs good weapons. and so does Jade. Simple magic, and sword play is not enough, everyone studies it, people need an extra edge to survive, now Jade has a few to spare. She'll practice more later, maybe tomorrow. Right now, sleep would be great, and besides, Jade has to report to Sir Darel, and give him the map she had been sent out last week to get. She'll be showing up a day earlier than they would have thought, but they won't be too suspicious.

Jade releases the form, and gathers her books. Besides, Talisar Davin will be happy to see her, she brought him a message from Mage Shelah.

. . . .

Jade sits on her bed, once again, thinking of home. Ten years, she's fully grown now, and already turning away the boys.

She's an accomplished Knight now, the Queen knighted her just a few minutes ago. Her father was sadly killed, and so was her little brother. One from the sword, and the other from plague. They had escaped the monastery where they had been kept. Imagine that, no one would think of looking in the monasteries for the royal family. The Church guards had been withdrawn before the family was moved. It had been a great plan that the Tyrant had, pure ingeniousness. adding that to the rumours that they were all dead, and fears that they might still be alive, it was the perfect way to control the people. It doesn't matter now, they'll bring the Queen back now that they have her. Her mother too, and this war will start to turn around.

Jade was chosen as one of the ten great champions that were entrusted with the task of retrieving the royal family, and returning them to the safe haven of Tar. Even Talisar Davin wasn't entrusted with this right. Ten years ago, Jade would never have thought that she would be a great hero, a Knight of the Talisar. No one would have thought this is where that scrawny brat would have ended up.

Briefly Jade wonders if Jackie is even still looking for her. Probably, if he came through the portal, no one would even know it now. Especially since the opening is in the middle of no where, behind enemy lines. But if she does go back now, what would happen to her? It's been so long! What excuse could they give for her absence? If there were a way to undo all of this Jade would be happy. Simply to reach out, and grab her younger self before she went into that portal.

She turns over her sword, it has served her faithfully for two long years. It belonged to Sir Raphael, a true friend of Jade's. They had met after he specifically requested her presence. He said he had heard of her philosophies, and wanted to see them for himself.

After traveling for two days straight, on what she had thought was an important mission, Jade had been floored. After a nice, long discussion though, Jade and the knight had become good friends, that lasted until the end of his life. He was the reason Jade had lived after turning down Griso's division, he had stood up for her and Davin. And had promptly told his brother of his favor to this squire. Davin of course, had never been in trouble, what with Sir Darel and all.

Tridant, that's the sword's name, it's pretty, with amethyst and sapphire stones. The Queen's mother had it made specifically for him. He had been her favorite Knight, being so courteous and open minded. When Sir Raphael had died, Jade couldn't stand the thought that just anyone would be touching, polishing or using his sword. Tridant is an honourable weapon, and only the best person should be at the handle.

After all of these adventures, where can Jade possibly go from here? Head of her division? Possibly, Sir Handeroff (yes, Jade still lets out a giggle over THAT one) is getting older, and during the last battle, he injured his hip. With his neck injury that he already had, his clock was starting to wind down. If he had to fight in another battle . . .

But then, there were four others that could take that position too, and Jade doesn't really want to be in charge of the other knights. None of them wanted to either, each one was giving subtle hints that they really didn't want to stand up as the next head of division. They began complaining of old injuries, passing duties back and forth, avoiding the great knight, and taking long missions that would keep them away until -hopefully- Sir Handeroff was healed. Or dead, they all knew it was a possibility.

Jade herself hasn't been back in six months, Sir Handeroff would most likely be gone when she did get back. Jade would really like to continue her magic studies anyways. Maybe one day, she'll make it home. Being head would take away her time for magic studies. She couldn't spend four days on a single day mission anymore (thanks to Rabbit powers). She would have an escort follow her everywhere.

Well, she did have a squire now, but that was besides the point, he was safely back in Tar. He had wanted to come, but Jade had point blank refused it. Then she'd left him in Davin's care.

After the Royal family was back in Tar, Jade would go to study magic in earnest, these books she has now, they aren't enough. Maybe there would be more important books in the city of mages, Elsingryde. Seems likely. But it was still in the hands of the enemy. Doesn't really matter, Jade knows she'll figure it out, she always has before.

. . . .

Five years, for the past five years, they have been planning, strategizing and doing everything they could to try to get into Elsingryde. Now, they've finally done it. A month ago, they breached the walls, and a week later, they purged the last sign of Tyrancy from the city. Now, the city was theirs, and Jade has been using the numerous libraries to her advantage.

Libraries are sorted according to family scripture, so the information is spread across all the libraries. Still, Jade has been working hard. So far, it is looking more and more like only Uncle can help. Not because he is a better study of magic, (_well_, not only because), but also because from his side of the portal, he can ground the spell to earth.

Almost like looking at stars, it is easy to see the stars from earth, but it is hard to see earth form the stars, Jade could end up anywhere, she doesn't even know which direction to move in.

The buildings in this city are impressive, each building is topped off with beautiful architecture. The building Jade just left looks like a castle, with gargoyles, flags, statues, stained glass, marble interior and metal work on the doors and windows.

Jade heads down the road, enjoying her walk. This is one of the only cities in the world to have stone roads, although they are in vast need of repair. Some of the stones have come loose, but they can be easily put back into place. Still the entire city is wonderful.

As she walks, Jade lets her mind wander, something she is usually in the habit of doing. Almost immediately, Jade starts to go over information in her head. The last library had only one book mention dimension travel, it had an entire page on the subject. Mainly, it was about summoning monsters to come and do things for you. It mentioned a dragon that gives the summoner youth, a man who gives the summoner death, a tree that gives the summoner healing, a fountain that gives water (no duh!), and a whole lot of other summons.

Jade tried the fountain. At first, she had been worried that it might be some mischievous spirit, or what not, so she'd even equipped the talismans. It was odd when she succeeded because the fountain had been shattered, it had once been quite the sight, from what Jade could see. Spinner dolphins, crocodiles and squid chasing each other off what looked like a rock. Jade had tried to banish the rubble, but it wouldn't go away, so a servant had cleaned it up instead.

_Strange, _Jade thought to herself. Jade had written the page out, in case it should prove useful, but she doubts it. There is no reason she will, after all, there is no creature that can take a person home, or across dimensions. _But you never know, the one for youth might be useful._

Jade chuckles to herself quietly. "Oy! Whatcha laughin' abou'?"

Jade's head snaps up, across the street, "McCail! I was just thinking of how ridiculous you look with that stupid hat on your head!"

"Ha! 'course ye were!" He adjusts his hat anyways, pulling the big feather back on his head. It's a new add to his wardrobe, he took it straight off the head of the enemy General when they took the city.

Jade goes to run to meet him, when something hits her, knocking her to the ground. Whatever it is, it has the force of a car! Jade can feel her chest burning, her back feels icy cold though, an odd sensation.

"Ja' lass? What is it?" McCail is at her side.

If she could talk Jade would have had the perfect reply for the old oaf, but something is closing around her neck, strangling her. She claws at her neck, trying to get it off. Something is ripping at her chest, and the back of her neck. It's pounding in time with her heart.

* * *

Jade was gone. Jackie didn't let go of her hand right away, her fingers were already stiff. Normally Jackie, while always worried, would know that she was coming back, that she was either nearby, or would be safe soon; this time Jackie knew different. He had the feeling, like Jade wasn't even on the planet, or in the solar system. Almost like she didn't exist at all.

Jackie placed her hand down at her side, "Uncle?"

Jackie had always followed his instincts, and this time, his instincts were telling him to just _do something_, get away from here. That this time, Jade had gone too far, and no one could help her now.

"We will not give up. I only placed her under a stasis charm. It will make her body last longer," Torhu says, picking up the mess.

Somehow, this didn't make Jackie feel any better. He doubts the spell worked, it doesn't feel right.

Jackie sat down at the dining room table, remembering the line Mrs. Hartman had circled in gold pen.

_Jackie always tries to peacefully resolve problems. It used to get on my nerves, but now it doesn't. I think I understand it now. . . _

Jackie nearly sighed, it was too bad Jade didn't tell him herself. Now it might be too late, and they never even understood each other as well as they thought. Somewhere, they had gone off track, and began making assumption about one another, ones that weren't really true.

Jade really couldn't die now, after he had just learned so much. There had to be a way to bring her back, they just had to find it.

They had time traveled enough times to try it again. That's what Jackie decided then, the only way to bring Jade back, would be time travel.

* * *

Yes, I am now making Jackie face some ethical questions himself. Really it was only matter of time, but what do you think he should do? What do you think he's going to do?

Joke of the Day:


	7. Chapter 7

Long time no update. In my own defense, for months after my last update, I was completely locked out of FF. I asked for the password to be sent at least 15 times. I contacted the staff, assuming that my name had been shut down, as all my favourite stories stopped updating, so there were no alerts, and I heard nothing. Then one of my favourite FF authors died. . . . RIP Rachel, 'll miss you on FF. I never got to put her on my faves list, only because well, I couldn't log in. . . and I like having authors with many stories so I have something to do when I'm bored. Almost like my own library.

It was so long since my last update, I assumed (wrongly, apparently) that no one was reading anymore, so I would finish this story in my computer and leave it well enough alone.

Well, for those still interested, I have learned a few more tricks that I want to put in here, the plot is done and above all, I am still dedicated to the story!

This chapter is completely Jackie's. Although yes, I realize that I am WAY behind on Jade's time; Jackie needs the spotlight for a few minutes. This may also be a little well. . . more descriptive than anything I have put on here yet. tell me if I went too far or whatnot. I tried not to, but it happened.

* * *

It's been 7 hours since Jackie last saw Jade's last movement, and 17 agonizing days since her last disobedient comment. Torhu was ignoring Jackie, studying his books without looking up. Jackie had stopped trying to get a reaction out of him about an hour after Jade stopped breathing. He stopped reading every few minutes to rub his face in frustration.

Uncle was chanting on and off, opening portals and mixing potions simultaneously. Nothing had happened though, there was no sign that Jade was here. Every once in a while, Uncle would walk up to Torhu, take a book and change everything around for a new spell. He too had not spoken to Jackie, although, at least he acknowledged Jackie as he waved him off.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Uncle didn't stop chanting, he hopped the few feet over to the couch, grabbed the phone cord and promptly ripped it from the wall. He took the time to glare at Jackie on his way out the study door for not knowing the phone was about to go off, and returned to Jade's side.

Sighing, Jackie grabbed the phone, "Hello, We're not open right now, can I take a message?"

"Um, Hello. This is about a rare item that mistress Chan requested? I have it here, and would just like to drop it off. It's really important that it be delivered today," the voice sounded a little younger than uncle's usual supplier.

"What rare item?" Jackie asked.

"A prepaid rare item," the voice said confidently.

"Alright, Uncle is busy-"

"That's alright, I'll just deliver it to the shop. I need someone to be there though."

"Alright, I'll be here then," Jackie agreed.

"Thank you and I will be there shortly, sir."

"Good bye then," no answer.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Jackie frowned and before he could make it to the door, the person was ringing the door bell.

"Hello sir," the kid bowed. Jackie closed the store door behind him, leading the kid out of earshot of the majestic chanting.

"It's Jackie, no need to be so formal."

"Yes Jackie, I have this item for you. I ask that you open it now to ensure that it has been delivered completely safe," the kid handed Jackie a brown parcel.

"I'll open it later, with Uncle." Jackie could feel that something wasn't right with this.

"My father was very clear that I HAD to have someone check the merchandise before I left."

Jackie sighed, and looked back towards the store with half a mind to go get Uncle.

"I swear to you that the parcel is completely safe, and that no harm will come to you from this gift," the kid said solemnly. Jackie suddenly felt ridiculous, It was a package! Not a bomb, or anything else. none of the usual criminals were around now. They were either in jail, or other continents, never mind being in this city.

This was probably a book that was needed for Jade.

"Alright then, open the package, we'll see if you are telling the truth," before Jackie could change his mind, and open the thing himself, the kid had ripped the paper open.

"Here it is," he handed a definitely not book to Jackie.

A pink gemstone, about the size of a fist. Maybe it was an ingredient for Uncle. Jackie thanked the kid, handed him a tip, and headed back in.

"Jackie, answer phone! JAAACCKIIIIEEEE!" Uncle was yelling.

Jackie ran across the front room, pulling the phone up. "Hello-"

"About time!" Viper fumed into the phone.

"Now really-"

"I want to know how Jade is doing. I haven't heard from anyone in a while."

Jackie scratched his neck, trying to think of an answer to that, "She isn't awake, Uncle is doing what he can."

"And Torhu."

"Yes."

An awkward silence, "I gotta go. . . you should go to."

"I'll call you with an update."

"You do that," Viper hung up.

Jackie sighed for what must have been the umpteenth time of the day.

Magic was not his specialty, and although Jackie had no qualms with working in unfamiliar territory, he was nervous about the upcoming plan. Time travel. The light glinted off the pink stone, blinding him for a second.

* * *

He could use the same spell as Uncle! He knew the exact book that he would use, exactly where it was, how to preform it and when.

Jackie came back mid-sentence, "listens. . ."

"I listen! I listen all the time!" Jade pouted.

"I made it back in time!" Now what, tell the baby sitters what to expect? Jackie could literally see Jade doing something sneaky, like spraying the room in orange soda, and running off the same as last time no matter what Jackie did at this point.

"Made it back in time?" Viper asked confused.

"I wasn't watching that, I didn't know it was on the other channel," What was she talking about?

"and I am not normal, why do you keep saying you want me to be normal?" Jade stopped, noticing that Jackie didn't cut her off, and seemed to not be upset at all during their argument. Didn't he care?

"I know, I know," Jackie held his hands up, "Jade, can I talk to you for a moment?"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come Jade, I don't have that long," Jackie led her back to one of the rooms. "Jade, Portus get's empowered by children's energy. That's why I need your word that you will stay here. and away from the battle scene."

Jade crossed her arms, "but what if you need me?!"

Jackie sighed, then knelt down, "Jade, I have been doing this a llloooong time. And I know exactly what Portus is going to do. I'll be fine, I promise."

"But what if you aren't?"

"Then you don't need to do your homework." Jackie joked.

Jade sighed, clearly getting upset.

"Listen, we'll only be gone a few hours. We aren't going to be alone, we'll be fine. All of us."

"But I have a really bad feeling this time," Jade wrapped her arms around herself.

Jackie snorted, "Sure you do."

"No really, ever since we got the call."

Jackie stood up, "Wait a minute, you were supposed to be at school when Captain Black called."

"I was at school!" Jackie sighed. "and I still had a bad feeling!"

"And yet you want to come?"

"I can help honestly!" Jade stomped her foot.

"Were you not listening?! Portus takes his powers from children-" Jackie could see this argument was doing nothing for Jade. "Please Jade. If you listen to me this once, I will say yes to anything you want for a day."

Jade frowned, "Alright, I'll stay away from the battle. But you'll call if you need me?"

Jackie sighed in relief, "Fine, I promise to call you if I need you."

Jackie gave her a hug before Torhu knocked on the door, "Uncle says we need to leave now."

"Okay," Jade and Jackie said at the same time.

"Hey, you feeling better sweetheart?" Viper rubbed her shoulder. Jade nodded.

"oh Jackie," Jade fiddled in her sweater, "uh, I brought the talismans. You might need them."

Jackie smiled, distributing them accordingly, "thanks." he stopped at the sheep, he wouldn't need this one. "Here, you can hold onto this one."

Jade made a face, "che, that'll be useful. Err, Uncle Jackie? Are you seriously leaving us with these guys?"

Four faces of sunglasses turned his way.

"No, sorry to waste your time gentlemen, but the kids will be fine here on their own," It wouldn't be right to make the same mistakes again.

An hour later . . .

"Wow, what did you say to get Jade to agree? I mean you were pretty rough on her today, then suddenly. . . " Viper swung her legs back and forth on the log she was sitting on.

"What?"

El Toro punched him in the arm, "well yeah, I mean this morning was bad from the start. You're usually more . . . uh . . . patient?"

"Does it have to do with Jade's marks?" Torhu asked.

"Jade's marks have been slipping lately. And she is not not listening more and more often lately. I do plan to talk to her tonight though."

"Oh. That sounds good," El Toro pulled at his new t-shirt.

Viper watched, "It was a good call to switch clothes, I can't believe we nearly went to face Portus in clothing that had been around the children for so long."

"Hey Jackie, didn't you say that last time, Portus was here at about 9:30?"

"Yeah. . . " Jackie took a look at his watch, 9:34. That couldn't be right! "I must have been off on the time, maybe it was a little later."

"Yeah, I mean if we took a flight home at around 3:00, there's still plenty of time for the fight."

Ten minutes passed, and still, nothing.

"Maybe we missed him when we stopped to change our clothes," El Toro suggested.

"No, we couldn't have, he took over an hour to get here, and he left a huge trail-" Jackie was cut off by his phone going off.

"Hello-"

"Jackie," Jade sounded worried.

"We're fine Jade. Did something happen?" Jackie's phone started ringing to let him know someone else was calling too.

"Um, that dragon's at the hotel-"

"What?! How? Never mind, we'll be there in a few minutes! and Jade, stay safe."

Uncle was already closing everything up, Viper and El Toro were jogging back to the cars.

Jackie answered the second call. "Jackie, the dragon turned around and attacked the hotel, he went right through the security like paper."

"I know, can you get to Jade and Pacho?"

"No, we're trying. So far nothing is getting to the top floors of the hotel."

Jackie hopped in the backseat of the car, and they were off. In Viper fashion, they were back at the hotel in a mere two minutes and one near crash.

Half of the hotel was wrecked, the dragon completely embedded himself inside the building. Jackie realized with horror, that their room was in the collapsed side.

Captain Black was beside them in moments, "As you can see the dragon already reached a few children."

"Is Jade alright?"

"We don't know, there were a couple of kids that had their doors open a floor above yours."

"Those poor things!"

Uncle pulled out his puffer fish, "Jackie go, we must finish the spell now."

Viper used the rabbit talisman to run up his back, and run into the building. Portus jumped startled, and began nosing his way through the floors, bringing his claws further in the building.

Jackie and El Toro reached Portus together and attacked simultaneously. El Toro dragged the dragon out of the building, while Jackie burned his side, trying to get his attention.

"Eeeeelllll Toooorrroooo!" Pacho shrieked. It took Jackie a moment to find him, the dragon was holding him over his mouth.

Jackie used the pig to burn the dragon's wrist. and started leaping up the Dragon to get to the boy. Portus dropped Pacho in his mouth, mindlessly slapping El Toro's efforts away with a flick of the other hand. His mouth nearly closed before Jackie saw Jade leap out of the window, catching herself on his great claws.

"Jade stop!" Jackie had to climb the dragon's stomach by hand, there was nothing to leap up. He realized that he would never make it in time. El Toro must have decided the same thing, he stopped trying to climb, and hit the dragon; and instead picked him up, then threw Portus into the ground as hard as he could.

Jackie could only hold on as the dragon tipped over and crashed, but he managed to use the momentum to send himself closer to Jade and Pacho. The blood nearly floored him, there was so much of it! It only took a split second for Jackie to see the wound on the dragon's hand, where he had bitten himself.

"Jade!"

El Toro jumped over the dragon's head, he nearly landed on top of Jackie. He pinned the dragon's head in his arms, and roughly kicked the dragon's mouth, with a snap, it opened, releasing the kids and a large amount of saliva. Jackie singed the other arm to keep it away.

Portus roared, and flipped El Toro as he rolled away. El Toro let go, letting the dragon roll over him, and running back to where the kids were.

The dragon had salivated into one huge messy puddle. El Toro leaped over it, landing beside the children with a splash. Jackie made sure the dragon wasn't attacking first. Portus had curled into himself, wrapping his tail around his body, and began rocking back and forth moaning loudly. Jackie jumped the 4 foot distance, and helped El Toro steady himself, as he juggled two kids and tried to wade his way through this filth.

"They aren't awake," El Toro handed one to Jackie, before face planting in the silver liquid, taking the child down with him. Jackie tried to help him up, and ended up falling back, saved from being winded only by the kid being so small.

"Here," Torhu pulled El Toro out of the mess. "Here Jackie, take my hand."

"'s not breathing!"

"Hold on," Jackie told him, reaching for Torhu. Nearly there.

"No, no, NO!" He stopped, and ran at the dragon, just as the portal opened up, same as last time. The dragon was crawling through when El Toro reached him. He pulled the dragon out by the tail, picking him up and smashing him again and again. The dragon's head landed under the body, and with a great snap, that was the end. The dragon stopped fighting, his legs twitched a few times, and he stopped moving.

Jackie finished healing the two with the talisman. Checking again, both were now breathing. El Toro appeared at Jackie's side as the one he dropped sat up coughing, Torhu helping.

"'Toro?"

"Jackie," Captain Black ran up to them. "Viper was wounded. Looks like she went through a wall, after getting herself an unhealthy dose of Portus venom. Our people are working on her now, but it would save them time if. . . " Jackie threw the talisman to him.

"You won't need it for these two? Are they going to be alright?" Uncharacteristically, Jackie waved him off. "Alright," he waved an agent over with blankets.

"Where's Jade?" Pacho asked, trying to wipe the saliva off.

"She hasn't awakened yet, Pacho," El Toro gave up trying to get the goo off, and wrapped the blanket around his charge.

"Why not? She used the sheep talisman so that the dragon could not use her soul."

"We don't know, but if Portus took her soul, Uncle will be able to help." Yes, it would only be a problem if like last time, Jade disappeared.

But Jade didn't wake up. They did everything like last time, but this time, Jade did everything she was supposed to. And it was no one's fault. Portus had probably changed course because he could not smell the children's scents on their clothing, or something similar. It was really unknown. Jackie would have to go back in time and change it back. . .

There was a flash of pink, and again Jackie was still standing in the front of Uncle's shops, listening to Uncle chant.

* * *

RI-Jackie ripped the phone of the holder, "Hello?"

"Hi, I wanted to know how Jade was doing?"

"Well, Uncle's working on it," Jackie told Captain Black.

"We are having trouble locating her parents. So far my agents have not been able to reach the missing talismans either."

"Oh, thanks for the update," Jackie nodded to himself.

"Let me know if there is anything we can do."

They said good bye shortly after Jackie assured him there was nothing he could do.

Jackie hung up the phone, still looking at the strange jewel. He decided he would have to look it up later.

Right now, he felt like doing something else. Vaguely, he wondered if Jade thought he was being a little too rough that morning as well. Maybe it wasn't even that morning, maybe, Jackie had been building up to it for a while. Honestly, he didn't remember.

Then again, Jade hadn't told him anything was wrong at school, or that she was still having headaches. Maybe he was being unapproachable? Why wouldn't she mention it? and why didn't someone tell him he was going too far that morning? It's not always easy to tell with children, sometimes, people need to be reminded. Or Jackie thought to himself, he could be blaming others. It was at this point Jackie decided, he needed some sleep.

A day passed, nothing. Jackie went to work that night, and told the museum he had a small cold when they asked.

Two days passed, and the school notified Jackie that they wanted a doctor's note for Jade.. Jackie called Captain Black and asked for a doctor's note to be made. Uncle spoke to the Captain as well, to talk of how long the child would be sick for. Jackie never read the note.

Three days passed, and the museum asked Jackie if he needed time off work because he didn't look healthy at all. Jackie said no, but was sent home halfway through his shift anyways when Uncle called his supervisor.

Uncle told Jackie they needed him at home on the fourth day, and that Jackie couldn't go back to work until all this was over.

Jackie didn't remember anything about yesterday. It was frustrating for him, he had wasted an entire day. Today was not going to be like that.

Jackie decided to take a quick look in Uncle's library, maybe something was there that could help him see what this stone was good for.

Hours later, Jackie's work was interrupted by Uncle. Jackie jumped up as Uncle walked in the room.

"Sit, Sit," Uncle pulled the wooden chair over, still signalling Jackie to take his place on the couch again. Jackie sat down a second after Uncle.

"Jackie-" Uncle stopped himself, looking down.

"Yes Uncle?"

"Well I- we. . . "

Jackie jumped up, "Is it Jade?" he ran out of the room when Uncle didn't answer.

In the living room, Jade lay just as she had before, her lips were now a dark purple, and her skin was all grey. She hadn't moved at all. Torhu patted Jackie on the shoulder, picking up his other suitcase.

"Jackiiieee, I said to sit down! oh Torhu."

"Good bye Sensie, if you need me. . . ."

Jackie turned around, "Is she . . .?"

"No, not yet."

"Than there's still time!" Jackie heard the front door close.

"There is no time, her body is not taking magic well, it is shutting down faster than it should have normally."

"I'll call captain black, they'll use medicine-"

Thwack! "magic MUST defeat magic!"

"but Uncle?!"

"We must get Jade to the hospital. Captain Black will be here momentarily."

"I haven't called him, Uncle."

"Torhu called him before leeeaving. Found number in your wallet!"

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hello?" Captain Black opened the door, "We're coming in."

"We're in here!" Jackie called out.

"Good, Gentlemen, this is the one," Captain Black told the agents. Turning to Jackie, "Don't worry, we came low key, all your neighbours are either at work, or being distracted by an agent. No one will know we were here."

Two agents shifted Jade onto a stretcher, and carried her outside. Jackie and Uncle followed, straight into a black van.

"My people have been working on theories that might help Jade come back to us," Captain Black felt the need to tell Jackie.

"We are taking her to an over hospital, further away from my Sector. It's run by a good friend of mine, and it allows outside visitors, only from 10 to 6, but I managed to get you overnight passes," Here Captain Black pulled out a wad of brown lanyards, he cleared his throat, found two with their pictures, and handed it to them.

* * *

I hoped that I got the right emotions fro Jackie without making him OOC. that was my worst fear writing this chap, so I went over to my parents tvv, and slapped on around the world in 80 days, the fast and the furious, kung fu panda (why not, some shifu might be a good thing in here), what's the movie where they have to kill the Jade emperor, and chan ends up being immortal, and a few other disney/chan movies and made it a day. Unfortunately, when he's being so silly, I had to go back and fix up mistakes again and again. I first had Jackie slip when climbing, and tip the dragon over himself, but I really doubt Jackie would slip up when it is that important. I also had El Toro go completely nuts, and it was really cool, but unfortunately, I realized that if El Toro did go nuts, and Jackie remembered. . . it would change their relationship too much. Jackie would always wonder if El Toro was in control, and their trust value would be gone.

So tell me if I messed up, if you hate that I took so long to update, or what ever.

Alright, Joke of the day:

Two men walk into a bar, Ouch.

Corny, cheesy and vastly overused, but still quite good.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, second last chapter. Why do I bother you ask, because I have it on my computer anyways and I am trying to perfect a certain element in this story. Tell me if you figure out what it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Red cloth, that's the first thing Jade saw. She sat up on her own.

Sir Darrel was sitting by the bed, "Joining the land of living?"

"What was that?" Jade spoke slowly.

"That was a curse. It was probably from a magician in the last battle."

Jade's thoughts immiediately went to Jackie, she hadn't thought of him in a long time. What if it was him? Why was she still here then?

"On the other hand, we found that you may have actually summoned the curse yourself. That fountain was reffered to in another library. It is a fountain that sunk Atlantis."

Jade was shocked. It is the first time she's heard of any reference to her world!

"Atlantis? I know that place!"

Sir Darrel frowned, "Really? no one knows about Atlantis. We only know that something powerful sunk the place, and gave great flooding powers to the Fountain of Water."

"How did it get summoned back?"

"You summoned it."

"No! I mean, how did it get to the other world?"

"I have no idea."

Jade sighed, it was something at least. "Can I borrow that book then."

A week later, Jade was in another library when a messanger found her.

"Lady Jade. Her Majesty, The Great Lady Tourn. . ." Jade wondered to herself if titles and position were as important back home as they were here. Here, the Queen was expected to take two minutes to enter a room, simply because she must be introduced with her titles. Maybe it was just compensation for not having a castle, or the households, or even the crown. Maybe if they had all of those things, the Queen's messengers wouldn't even bother telling you who the message was from. They would hand you the seal, and walk away.

If the messenger did that now, even if the message was only from another knight, Jade couldn't imagine the reactions, or anyone actually doing it. People would react though. They just would. Unless it was an emergency, that was different.

Pulling herself back, Jade listened as the messenger finally told her that Her Majesty wanted to see her, there was a set time, in an hour .

An hour later, Jade used the Rabbit to bypass all the gaurds outside, and head straight to the room that her majesty was taking audience in. The gaurds outside the door took the moment to announce her.

"Ahh, Knight Jade," The Queen waved her closer. "Captain Isik, This is the Lady Knight I was telling you about before. Lady Jade, this is Captain Isik, Lord of the Temple of Glorn."

Jade stole a glance at him. Instant permagrin. She couldn't help it. He wore Sorcerer robes over his armour. She couldn't see his face, as he was closer to the Queen, but he had long white hair, as was common in ancient sorcerer families. He had massive shoulders. He turned around partially, looking to see who the queen was reffering to. Completely starstruck, Jade couldn't help but stare. He was drop dead gorgeous.

Something pulled Jade's robes. Jade snapped out of it, looking at the young queen.

"Well, I am asking that you two be ready to leave for the young prince tomorrow. You will lead an escort out to him, and bring him here."

"Your future husband will arrive safe," Jade promised.

Sometimes fate is funny like that. Jade could feel his eyes on her back all the way out.

"Lady Jade," Jade's squire races up. Two years, and the boy was proving himself to be quite competant. Jade still feared to take the boy out of the city, but she could see him growing up to be a worthy soldier, or maybe even a knight himself if the war wasn't over by then. The last two squires died, one from illness, and the other after mistaking enemy as ally. It only took a second, he saw a man with a bow, saw what he thought was long, unkept hair, and tried to move past him. 12 years of training, probably starting when the kid could first stand for crying outloud, wasted in seconds. What he thought was hair, were actually ribbons on the General's hat.

The next morning, Jade surprised her squire, by letting him come with them.

A year later, 23 years since she first disappeared, Jade was sneaking very carefully in the long grass. She stopped a good eight feet from were she knew he lay. Stiffling her giggles, she picked up a dirt clog.

"Jade?" She stopped, giving herself a moment to get it under control. Toss. The sound of dirt hitting something and breaking. Jade picked up another. She tossed it at him again.

"What the-Jade! where are you?" It was too much. Jade broke out in giggles.

"I should have known," the Captain passed through the grass. Jade didn't stop giggling when he picked her up. In fact, she could only laugh harder.

"You hit me by the way."

"Oops."

"You don't sound apologetic."

Jade tried her best to sound sorry, "oooopsies"

He laughed, setting her down on his cape that had been spread out on the ground. Over the last year, the two had been inseperable. They went everywhere together, but this was the first time they went anywhere alone. Jade was making the most of not having anyone else around them. The queen had given them the day off, as tomorrow night, they would finally storm the capital. It was time. They wouldn't survive another winter here, and although they were outnumbered at least three times over, it was the first time that the main armies left the city. The Queen's support was at a hieght now, and they would lose it quickily if they didn't act fast. It was the last chance for them. The army that was leaving would bring a princess from a nearby country back.

Even just waiting for tomorrow seemed like a stretch the more Jade thought of it. It was times like this that Jade wished she had the last talisman. If she did, Jade would give that last talisman to Isik. Jade was afraid to lose him now.

"Jade," Isik sat down on the grass. "Do you possess magic powers?"

"Of course, is there anyone in this war that doesn't?" Jade laughed.

"No, I mean powers that are-" Isik struggled to find the right words, "gifts. That you did not learn, or could not learn from any book?"

Jade immiediately thought of the talismans, "I do. I possess eleven talismans of power."

Isik slowly lay down, sighing. "What do they do?"

"Different things; fire, speed, movement," Jade traced the bones in his hand.

"If I may, why have you never surrendered this power to the queen?" Jade sat back.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jade snapped.

"I merely want to know. You never get sick, you always find a way out of every situation, you are always there when you're needed. . . " The Captain smiled, tugging her body back down.

Jade lay back down, thinking it over. Really, it had never occured to her to share the powers with the queen. Well, to be honest, once apon a dream, Jade had considered it, but then realized that the talismans served a greater purpose in the frontlines of battle, than behind the safe city walls. "These powers came from a far away land, where I am from. I have been using them a long time, and they could not serve her majesty as greatly as they can through me."

It was a partial lie. That was a reason, but it was only part of it. What would Jackie say if he came and she had lost the talismans? She wouldn't have been protecting them all this time knowing that she would give them away freely.

"Hmmm," Isik sighed, settling down. "I got you something. I heard you were interested in dimensions. My library does not have many books on this, but it does have a book on portals. I thought you might like it."

Jade took the book smiling. Really, Jade wasn't sure if she should go back. "Thank you. You have given me something to think about."

"I hope to always give you something to think about, Jade." If she were younger, Jade would probably have been ill with the sweet words. Jade laughed, then pounced on him. Not the best martial move, but Jade could live with a suspisciously familiar voice barrading her for the lack of stealth.

Jade grabbed a little girl by the shoulder, lifting her, and throwing her back in one fluid movement. "Hiiya!" She backed up from the wall of armed men and women trying to take the city.

Jade drew Trident. The mob cut down an unfortunately leashed dog in their path. Jade backed up more. "Driana, go back!" She told the girl. She had landed not too badly, from what Jade could see, two good skinned knees, and an elbow. The rest of the children were already running back. "Driana!" Jade couldn't say anything further, the army of supporters crashed into her.

Damn. Jade defended as best she could, and prayed that the kid had run. The Capital's streets were far too wide for her to defend completely. Davin would be devestated if she died.

The knights of their sect had been left in control of the capital city. With the queen out of the city, some supporters gained enough courage to try to over run them. Jade tried to remember that was what this was. It wasn't hard to forget, pedestrians lacked the dexterity that comes out of years of real combat. The only hard part was the sheer number of them. It felt like the entire city had started fighting.

They began acting like animals, or even worse than animals. They cut down anything in their path. They trampled anyone, even themselves to death. They threw chamberpots out of windows. Like now, one hit the a man a few feet away from Jade. In seconds, the man's yells died out. He had fallen. Jade backed up and continued. Another item came crashing down. Jade could hear the wood splintering as the mob didn't stop running around. This time, Jade couldn't miss it, a bed! It crashed down on the crowd, knocking a good handful of people down. Jade took a second to look up, some old ladies were now throwing fruit at them.

"Eyes foward lass," Jade snapped back to attention.

McCail was at her side in seconds. It helped to have people beside her. Slowly, as more support came, they could make a wall from one building to another. This was the typical plan to stop the riot. When the wall was strong enough, the people had to find another way to go. They crashed into one another, and tried to find another direction. With so many other options, and no clear order to follow, the crowed split up. Some headed straight back where they came from, some dove into windows of the surrounding homes, others went down the alleyways on either side of the road.

Jade didn't chase them, the scare of seeing authority was enough to make most of panic uncontrollably. But they would lose power as their numbers dwindled.

It would take a miracle for the city to still be standing for her majesty. Jade was getting too old for these challenges.

. . .

Jade couldn't help but grumble to herself. And admittedly to the tiny baby in her arms too.

"I am too old to care for a child! I am not even married!" Something Jade was more than unhappy about. No one could marry until the rightful queen and king sat apon the throne. Anyone who tried was imprisoned, anyone with children were fined. And she had been fined three times since leaving the captial city. She wouldn't have enough to pay off the next one, no matter how much the king had given her. It was mostly gone.

"The enemy is at our gates. The time to run is gone, now is the time to hide our treasures!" Jade mimicked the king. Even after all these months, she was still furious at being ordered out to no where, and away from her beloved- the little princess cried again.

This was the one part that Jade didn't mind. The little one was nearly one and a half. Sir Isik didn't age, but despite the healing of the horse power, Jade did. At Least she thought she did, she had some silver hair, and a deeper womanly voice now. And this life was not easy on her, it was probably due to the healing that she hadn't been taken down yet, or seriously injured. Her right arm still had phantom pains though.

"Hush," she croo'ed, feeding her.

Jade had the mountains again. It was oddly reminiscent of the rebellion's flight of terror 30 years ago. This time though, she had more time to appreciate the view. It was hard to do that when you are getting shot from behind. Unfortunately, like last time, she couldn't use the road. Not being able to pay taxes if anyone saw her.

The baby fussed, so Jade started tossing her in the air. "We're going to Taa-aall!" She sang over and over.

Yes, this part, with the giggling baby, was Jade's favourite part of this assignment.

. . .

"Lady of Awroe, how can I help you?" Jade asked, setting up tea.

"I am looking for Lady Jade Knight of Talisar," The lady tossed her pale brown hair over her shoulder, looking around the room.

Jade smiled, "I am sorry, I was not expecting the need to wear my full attire. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh," the mage blinked at her, "You do not look that old."

"Healing magic, what can I say? My betrothed will enjoy my silver hair though."

"You look no older than 25. . ."

"Except for my silver hair, I know." And her voice. That had gotten older too. And sadly, the horse hadn't brought her right arm back either.

The mage still looked shocked, "You are more than 60 years old . . . "

"Why are you here," Jade would not tell her how far off she was.

"Her majesty needs you."

"What for?" Jade sipped at her cup. She had no business with the queen, or the war until her demands were met.

"She is dying."

"And her own healers cannot help?"

"Sir Irik told her that you might be able to help."

"Sir Isik, as it is in the North."

"You should go."

The queen looked ill, lying in her bed. Her husband lying at her side.

"You summoned," Jade stood proud, she would not bow to the woman who had sent Sir Isik across the seas in a half-thought plan to achieve alliances.

"You came," The queen's face lit up, just like in the old times when Jade visited. "You haven't aged a day."

"I've aged many, I am an old crone and still have no husband of my own."

"You are still bitter. You may have your husband, Sir Isik, or any other you desire, name them now," The queen ordered.

"Sir Isik, always Sir Isik."

"Then he is yours, I will send a pidgeon out, informing him of the matrimony," the queen gasped. Breathing was getting harder.

Jade knelt by the bed. The queen beckoned her closer, Jade came. But she couldn't heal the Queen. Instead she leaned forward and willed herself, all she had to do was touch the stone to the queen's hand-but no, the Queen would take it away, and keep it. She would have to wait.

It took three days, before Jade could heal the woman. The next day, Jade was sent out in the front lines of the battlefield.

. . .

Jade was walking down the hall when a large stone bounced off her head. She was twenty paces behind the King, enough that he wouldn't have noticed anything was amiss if Sir Daniel hadn't called out.

Jade quickily recognized the dog, and leaped down frantically to pick it up. They were still out there! Looking for her! Jade kissed it, she was so happy. She was so excited in fact, that she didn't notice the King standing before her, until she tried to pick the stone up from Jade's hands.

"What? Your" Jade pulled the stone to herself.

"Let me see it, Lady Jade," he ordered.

Jade handed it over, remembering bitterly that America had no king. Her home, she missed it all over again.

"What is this?" The King asked, turning it over. Looking at either side.

"It is an heirloom, from Jade's Uncle. It was thought he had died many years ago."

"It is a sign that he lives! That he loves me," Jade adds.

"Tell me, where is he then?" The King asked.

"We were heading to enemy territory, Uncle was going to pay our taxes," Jade relays the old story that Sir Darel unknowingly helped her to make.

"He must have been taken prisoner. All the tax payers have been taken prisoner," The King looks down at the polished stone again, his eyes shining.

"Jackie says the dog is the obedient servant. It means he will be coming to me very soon."

The King hands the talisman back, "I prefer dragons or horses."

Jade can only breath a sigh of relief. She doesn't want to let anything of Jackie's go. And she would need immortality when she was sent back to the frontlines, where she had been kept for the past 18 years.

. . .

Jade had the perfect gift to send her husband for their 20th aniversary. The Stone of Wisdom, she had found amongst a ruined house her mother in law had probably died in.

Saying a quick prayer, Jade picked up the pink stone. "Don't worry," she muttered, "This is going straight to your son."

. . .

The messenger at the door of the tent asked to see Lady Jade. He wouldn't speak to any other.

"What is it? We are about to head out again," Jade signalled him to follow her to her horse. A gift from Sir Isik, as the horse could not cross the sea. Lately he was only kept alive by the power of the horse and dog continuously everyday. Jade had no idea how old he was supposed to live, but guessed at 60, she should be grateful.

"I come with news from the capital city-"

"Unless it's surrendering, I don't want to hear it!" Jade readied herself to jump up, onto the horse much taller than her.

"Lady Jade, your husband is dead!" Jade froze, turning around.

"Where did you hear this?"

"The carrier pidgeon, he died with our Prince. Her Majesty had an attack of some sort when she recieved the news," The messenger carried on.

Jade's squire interrupted, Lord bless the man. Jade trusted him enough to let him carry the dog talisman. He signalled that he needed an imiediate word, and huddled close.

"Her highness is coming here, and she's riding fast!" Jade followed him to the other side of the camp, arriving just in time, to hold her highness's reigns.

"Lady Jade!" She hugged her. "I came as fast as I could, am I too late?"

"Probably," Jade muttered, hugging her almost granddaughter.

"Sir Isik and my uncle, the whole gaurd-" She shook her head.

"I know."

"Please come back to the city with me. I can't go there alone! Everyone is mourning and crying and not thinking of the war. We could be marched apon right now and never even notice!"

Funny her Highnesses gaurds were not crying or mourning, and all 300 of them looked offended at her words. Ever the diplomat, Jade thought sarcastically.

. . .

This time was just like last time 29 years before, the queen lay in her bed, the king was absent though, having died of influenca last year.

"Heal me," the queen weezed, with barely the energy to form the words. Like last time, Jade knelt by her side, taking her hand between both of her own. She leaned close to the queen's ear, contemplating what to say.

"You are the reason I lost him, you are the reason I will die an old maid. But I get a granddaughter, thank you for that." Jade invisioned the words. They felt so sweet, then she would turn around and walk out that door. She could do it right now.

Instead Jade pulled out the horse Talisman, and focused on the Queen. There was a bright light, and then the Queen died. Not how it was supposed to go. Now Jade had to worry about assassination accusations.

"Sometimes to heal is to die," The princess came further into the room, not once glancing at her mother. "I know you did what you could. And now I am queen. May I live to sit on my own throne."

* * *

Jackie was frantic as he paced from side to side of the small hallway. the doctors were once again trying to get Jade to come back. Although she wasn't breathing, somehow they had nearly 'lost' her.

Uncle was with him, instead of with her. Jackie was more than upset about that.

"Mr. Chan? You should go in now," the doctor told him, "Her body is deteriorating, we'll have to call the morgue now. You can have until they get up here."

"What?" Jackie turned to Uncle.

"We tried Jackie, there's nothing more I can do," Uncle said slowly and deliberately.

* * *

"We will take the city!" Jade told the Queen. "We will not last another year here. We must act now."

This was only partially true, but Jade was tired of the war. She wanted it to end, and now. Immortality or not, Jade was too rung out to last another year. More than 80 years, Jade had been fighting. Their youngest fighters were even getting too old. Maybe the queen saw this when she looked to her grandmother.

"Alright. I have been queen for two years, it is time I sat on my throne. The City is to be abandoned, no man or woman is to be left behind. We are all going to go out and attack. Empty all of our other cities as well. They can go back after this is done."

"At least we won't have to worry about children," Jade sighed.

* * *

"Jade," Jackie sat down beside her, "You need to come back now! I can't stall for anymore time than I already have."

* * *

It had been ridiculously easy, these last 10 years. Farmers were now farming, shopkeepers were opening, and all Jade had to do now was choose an heir to the throne. Jade could finally relax, although sadly she had no one to do that with. Jade absently scratched the stump of her right arm. Even Darrel's line had died out. Fortunately, Jade still had mementos and her squire, and of course her horse.

Occasionally, she took to visiting Sir Isik's massive collection of homes all over the country. Most of which had been damaged beyond repair.

Jade had just retired to bed when a messenger interrupted her. Damn, Jade got out of bed and stormed to the door.

"Yes?"

"There is a massive army seen coming ashore. They bore our flags," Her Old squire told her.

"Get me my armour, and suit yourself up too," Jade ordered. She wasn't sure if she was paranoid or not, but only Sir Boris was allowed to armour her. She was more than well aware his wife didn't like this though. Well, Jade thought to herself, better a disgruntled wife than an assassination.

Riding out took less than an hour despite the late time. There was nothing she could do about the long trip being accompanied by so many bodygaurds.

The army must have been heading in to, for they ran into one another the next morning.

"Halt!" Jade faced the man, stopping her gaurds.

"Who are you?" Sir Boris called out.

"We are allies of the country. We ride with the rightful King," the man told them.

Jade felt strangely confident, and giddy for a moment. She knew what she had to do.

"What will become of my knights and ladies?"

"They will bow to their rightful King," The man seemed strangely confident about this.

Jade thought for a moment before taking the painfully heavy crown off. She felt more than saw the gaurds hold their breath. She handed him her crown and rode off.

Hopefully he would be a great king.

. . . .

Jade had lost track of the years. She knew that most of the people she had known were dead. She just wished to start over. The ground turned sideways, causing the old woman to fall and fall and fall. She felt her entire body catch an electric shock and everything faded out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned Jackie Chan, it would be available on DVD and in an awesome book set!

* * *

Jade opened her eyes, for the first time in at least eight decades. Something was holding her left hand, rubbing small circles into it, from what she could tell. Her back hurt from the stones digging into it. Her first presumption was that it was her burial. . . right before she dismissed it knowing no one would give a random dead body a decent burial.

Who ever it was kept muttering, and although Jade couldn't hear what they were saying they sounded heartbroken just the same. Jade slowly blinked relishing the feeling. Someone yelled outside the room, and Jade listened as a small scuffle happened just outside her range of sight.

"Hold on Jade," the stranger's voice cracked. He put his hand on her shoulder, and Jade tried to hit it off. Tried was the key word, she couldn't. So she tried to say something.

"Here," The stranger avoided looking at her, but he did sit her up.

Probably trying to steal the stones, that got her body moving. Jade reached over and grabbed a nerve point right by his neck. The door opened and people came in still yelling and arguing, but still Jade found she couldn't move again. She was completely mesmerized by her hand. Correction, her right hand. The hand she had lost more than sixty years ago when she was hit by a large cannonball of fire.

Slowly everyone quieted down. Jade sensed someone standing right behind her and above her. A nice kidney shot broke everyone's frozen stupor.

"Jade, you're awake!" he looked entirely too happy about this. Jade would be hard pressed to think of anyone that would possibly be this happy that she was awake. Maybe her old squire, if he was still alive.

Everyone came rushing forward, to the end of the bed.

"Who are you again?" Jade watched as he opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds.

"Young lady, we would like to check you over. Would you start with your name please?"

"You healers may stay by that door," Jade ordered gesturing with her right hand. "I am the Old Queen Jade. Knight of the Talisar Second Division, Wielder of the Trident and Captain of The Great Rebellion that freed-"

"Jade! that isn't who you are!" Viper exclaimed.

"You must forgive me, I do not recognize who you are. It must be my old age creeping up with me." Jade smiled sweetly.

"You aren't that old!"

"I know I don't look it, I refuse to explain myself. I am the old Queen and I demand to talk to your leader, the head of whatever this is."

"I'll go get Captain Black," one of the attendants went out.

"Jade, it's me, Uncle Jackie!"

Jade took this in for a moment. "It was 2010 when I disappeared, what year is it now?"

"It's March 23 2010."

"Right," Jade tried to sound civil. "How old am I?"

"Eight. How old did you think you were?"

"I am actually around 135 years old," Jade tried not to seem like she was dismissing her uncle as she moved aside to get the talismans. She fell off the bed, causing everyone to leap forward. Jackie happened to be under her luckily. They all helped her up, forming a large circle of hands. Many of them pulled her in for hugs and Jade hugged back, even when she wasn't sure exactly who it was she was hugging.

"I would like some real clothing, and something to eat. Don't make it too fancy, just be quick."

"I heard Jade wanted to see me," Captain Black asked coming in.

Jade wrapped her blanket around the stones, discreetly pulling them towards herself.

"I did. The matter has been sorted out though. Your staff is efficient," Jade wasn't sure what she said, but everyone froze.

"Jade?"

"I apologize, it is me. I have just changed, it has been far longer for me than it has for you."

"Really?" He sounded like he didn't believe her.

Jade ignored that, "Has anyone seen my sword, it was a magical sword that should have come with me?"

"Eh, no but we'll keep our eyes out."

"Thank you. Healer, kindly remind your staff that I require clothing and-"

"Something to eat, I'm sure they will be along any minute," the doctor cut her off.

Jade nearly gave him a verbal lashing before remembering her change in status now. She had no right to be reprimand adults here.

"And it's Doctor."

"Of what profession?" Jade asked ignoring the snickers around her.

"Medicine."

"I will keep that in mind, Doctor." Jade watched as the attendants brought in her food. "You may put it down on the table."

No one brought her clothes, but Jade was smart enough not to mention it. When she began eating they began asking her questions.

"How did you become a queen?" Viper asked.

"My adopted granddaughter died, after naming me her heir," That still hurt Jade, remembering the flag falling from across the field. Absently, she ripped the sheet to wipe her face.

"Were you close?" the big masked man asked.

"Are you a guard, or . . . "

"I am El Toro, a friend," He gave a small bow, but Jade could tell it hurt his feelings she didn't remember him. She was suddenly glad she hadn't tried to order him from the room or something similar.

"You used to fight bulls right?"

"I do it all the time! I'm still in my prime!" He was suddenly so happy that she remembered him.

"Do you remember me?" Tuto asked. Toto, Turo, Tedo. . . Toru, that was it.

"Yeah Toru, I've been craving your muffins for more than a century." He didn't correct her that she actually enjoyed his cookies, not muffins. At least she remembered him.

"And I remember Uncle Jackie, and Uncle, and Viper. I named the Queen after her when we escaped over the mountains. We were together in hiding the first five years of her life. She used to be a good girl. She lost a lot and changed a lot before she died," Jade tried to explain why her almost daughter turned so bitter, before remembering they didn't know the old queen at all.

"Oh. You named a Queen after me?"

"Yeah. I told her all about you. We looked all across the kingdom, but no one could help me find a way back."

Hours later the doctors had checked and rechecked her over and over. She was completely healed and she demanded they bring her home.

"Alright Jade," Jackie helped her put her coat on. "Are you sure your right arm isn't hurting you?" Her grammar was cantagous.

"Of course I am sure. Now, I have little doubt that you managed to get my homework while I was away?"

The adults chuckled at that, "Oh Jackie, you're in trouble now!"

"I did. It's a lot and you don't need to start today."

"I just got back, today I will settle in, and tomorrow I plan on completing that work."

"Great! Then we can have a nice celebration tomorrow for dinner," Toru said.

"Jade, there is a lot of work, it's impossible to finish in one day! I don't expect you to." Jade nodded, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

The door opened to show everyone the great mess that had become of their apartment. Jade's games and clothes littered her room and a little around the house too. All the food had gone bad, all the plants needed water and dust coated everything.

"I'm calling Viper," Jade told him, pulling out his cellphone.

"Where did you? We can clean this ourselves," Jackie flipped the phone shut.

"Alright," Jade activated the Rabbit, and quickly cleaned everything up. "There. You can do the kitchen."

"You have the talismans?"

"Sure I've had them the entire time I was there. Well, not the dog, that would have been helpful. I only got that after I lost my arm and many friends." Jade had always wondered why her granddaughter had taken off the dog talisman during the battle. Jade had found it a week later buried deep in the mud.

"We have to get them back to section 13!"

"Eh, no. That's not happening. I have more experience protecting them, and no one has stolen them from me."

"You're a little girl, you don't need that kind of power. You need to be a little girl," Jackie told her, hand out for the talismans.

"Fine, but you use them to clean the rest of this and make dinner."

"Deal."

Jade had a hard time handing them over, but she managed every one but the horse. Jackie didn't say anything, or maybe he didn't notice. Ten minutes later the kitchen and house was completely clean and dinner was on the table.

"Jade do you remember before you left, us arguing?"

"Yes. I thought you were being unfair and you thought I was abnormal."

"I didn't think that. I just wanted to get through to you," Jackie said earnestly.

"I understand you know. Children are remarkable, they are so fluid that we can't hold grudges, I always heard you. I just also knew you could handle it."

"Handle what?"

"The breaking of rules, the sneaking out behind you. I knew you would get me out of trouble and although you would grumble a lot, you would also make everything better."

"So I wasn't too hard on you?"

Jade snorted, "Military school wouldn't have been too hard on me."

"I read some of your work."

"Yeah? was it horrible?"

"No, it stroked my ego a lot, but it was quite nice."

"Good. I never want to leave again. You may just end up with an old lady forever living in your spare room."

* * *

Two weeks later, Jade was back in school. Her parents had just left from their visit and her school celebrated her return. Her teacher had invited Jackie, Uncle, Viper and Torhu over for dinner. Viper more insisted on going, thus earning herself an invitation.

Jade and Jackie showed up precisely on time. Mrs Hartman opened the door and allowed them in walking them to the dining room, "Uncle and Torhu are already here. My son and I will be coming in a moment."

Jade and Jackie sat down at the table and talked quietly while waiting. Jade sometimes messed up when talking to others, her high status being with her for so long she had trouble breaking the habit. Jackie reminded her to say please and thank you. Mostly they blamed anything out of character on a stroke while she was sick. it worked well enough.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jade saw white hair. She whipped around to see, only to be surprised by the twelve year old, standing by her chair.

"Hello Jade."

"I'm afraid I did not catch your name," he did look familiar though, Jade thought to herself.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll come to you, Lady."

"I'm sure you know Isik from school, he's a few grades up," Mrs Hartman told her.

"Isik? Lord Isik?" Jade muttered to him.

"You're that kid that gave me that weird pink stone!"

"A family heirloom, I would like that back Mr. Chan. Isik was not supposed to give that away," Mrs Hartman glared at her son, setting up the last of the plates.

"I do apologize Mr. Chan," the younger Lord Isik gave a short bow. And then a wink at Jade.

* * *

Thanks to all who review.


End file.
